Searching Through the Shadows
by Whisparia
Summary: EDITING. Chelsea has a past that leaves her with a permanent injury. When she moves to the Island of Happiness with her adoptive family she meets Vaughn, the stoic, anti-social cowboy on the island. He usually avoids trying to make friends let alone talk to anyone, so why does he treat her so differently? Does he pity her like the others or is she finally getting him to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.  
**

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter One  
**

I looked up to see a dark silhouette standing above me, as I sat up the soft light shining in from behind the curtains on the window illuminated her beautiful face. It was my mother.

She was saying something but I was still half asleep so I couldn't make it out, I looked over at the clock to see it read 6:00am and thought she was waking me up as she did every morning to get ready for school, but suddenly she was leaving with a suitcase in her hand. I looked down and stared at the suitcase swaying beside my mother, "Mommy, where are you going?"she stopped for a mere moment but quickly continued out the door and down the hallway. I threw the covers off of me and followed hastily after her, down the stairs and out the door into the driveway. She slipped the suitcase into the backseat before getting into the driver's side of the car, the tears welling up in her eyes were glistening in the early morning light. I called to her again, "Mommy? What's the matter, don't cry." Suddenly the rattle of the car engine started as she quickly backed into the street.

I watched as the car started to drive off into the city taking my mother with it, I started to panic wanting desperately to know what was going on. I ran as fast as I could after the car yelling for her to come back when I saw it, she must have not been paying attention when it happened, "Mommy, look out!" was what I had yelled when a huge semi-truck collided with the tiny car, pushing it across the wide intersection like dust being carried across the floor by a broom.

I knew right then that she wasn't coming out of that car, that I wouldn't see that sweet, gentle smile of hers ever again, feel her warm embrace or hear her comforting words.

I wished in that moment I had heard the words she had spoken to me just minutes ago. I fell to my knees onto the hard asphalt of the city street, bringing my head down into my hands as the warm tears began to stream down my cheeks.

She was gone.

* * *

It was the day after my mom's funeral, at least 2 weeks since the accident. I was sitting in the kitchen when my dad came down the stairs and looked in the cabinets for another bottle of liquor, "Daddy, why did this happen? Why was mommy leaving?" I asked curiously wanting to know what had made her upset to the point where she had to leave.

He stood there for a few seconds before he turned to look at me, his eyes were full of hate and pain as he stumbled over to me, whiskey bottle in hand, "It's all your fault." he growled. I looked up at him with a confused expression on my face as he stood above me, "You caused all of this, Chelsea! If you weren't here she would still be with me! She would still be alive!" his words were dripping with venom, he held the whiskey bottle up above him in the air and brought it down hard across the side of my head. I fell to the ground, felt large pieces of glass cutting and getting embedded into my pale skin, hot blood trickling down the side of my head.

I blacked out.

**A/N: Okay that was the first chapter of my very first story on here. I am uber excited to start writing for you and I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any constructive criticism please share it, I would happily take the advice. Thanks a bunch, love you guys. Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

I awoke to the soft howling of wind and footsteps on what sounded like a sidewalk, I lifted my hands up to rub my eyes before opening them but I was greeted by darkness.

"Daddy, are you here? I'm sorry I made you mad." I yelled out but no one responded. I heard the light shuffling of feet but they stopped as I heard the voice of a woman, "Little girl, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I looked around trying to find where her voice was coming from, "I-I don't know where I'm at and I don't know where you are, I can't see you." the footsteps started again and I felt a warm hand slide gently onto my shoulder. "Oh dear, can you get up?" I felt her pull slightly on my arm as she lifted me off the ground and onto my feet. I winced in pain as a headache started to form and my arms felt like someone was stabbing needles into them repeatedly, "Ow that hurts." I whined grabbing my head with my free hand. "Okay sweetie just take it slow you're covered in blood. We need to get you to Dr. Trent's house." the woman said as she slowly picked me up bridal style in her arms. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked as she started walking slowly. "My name is Mirabelle. What's yours?" I held onto her tight, "My name's Ch-Chelsea." I said in almost a whisper as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I heard the voices of the woman from before, Mirabelle, and a man talking, "There were several pieces of glass embedded into her arms and her head. I'm afraid a head injury caused her to lose her eyesight maybe not permanently but it seems that way for now." I heard him say. "Oh the poor dear. I wonder what happened." He sighed, "Well we are about to find out."

I heard footsteps come towards me, "Hello Chelsea, how are you feeling?" I sat up rubbing my head, "I feel okay, I guess." I heard Mirabelle's voice next, "Chelsea, I need you to tell Dr. Trent and I what happened to you and how you ended up in that alley." I nodded and told them everything that happened, "But that's all I remember, I don't know how I got in that alley."

They both looked at each other then nodded at me before Mirabelle said, "We'll be right back, Chelsea. Dr. Trent and I need to talk for a few minutes." then they walked out of the room.

**Mirabelle's P.O.V.**

I felt pity for Chelsea, she had been through so much in such little time. "So what should we do, Trent?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "This girl cannot go back to her father because not only did he abuse her I'm pretty sure it was him who dumped her in the alley. We need to contact the police and child services to put her into foster care-" I interrupted him, "No." he looked at me with confusion and shock written on his face. "I'll take her. I want her." I said glancing over at the petite girl with chestnut brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes sitting in the clinic bed.

"Yeah... I'll take her." I whispered to my self, smiling. "Okay well you can take her home tomorrow morning after I ask her some more questions." I nodded my head, turning my gaze back to Trent. "Of course, I'll go home and get everything ready. Just call me when it's time for me to come get her." He nodded at me and walked back over to Chelsea. I smiled to myself once more and headed out the door to my house.

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I heard footsteps as someone entered back into the room and the light dragging of chair legs against the floor, "Chelsea would you mind answering a few more questions?" it was Dr. Trent talking, I shook my head. "Alright, what's your age, birthday, and last name?" he asked, "I'm 8 years old. My birthday is Winter 6th, and my last name is Collins." I said. "Okay, I just need to know the address of where you lived and your dad's name." I nodded slowly, "Well my daddy's name is Gray..." my voice trailed off as I thought about my dad. I wondered why he was mad, was it my fault mommy was dead?

I was shook from my thoughts by Dr. Trent, "Chelsea, are you okay?" I nodded again recollecting my thoughts and quickly telling him my address, "May I go back to sleep for a little while?" I asked. "Of course. I'm done with my questions anyways, but before I go Mrs. Mirabelle is going to come pick you up in the morning to go live with her for awhile." A small smile appeared on my lips as I leaned back down and put my head onto my pillow, "Okay." I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning from someone gently shaking me, I heard Mirabelle's voice beside me. "Chelsea, it's time to wake up. I'm gonna take you home now." I sat up and smiled to the sound of her voice, "Alright."

I felt her pull me up out of the bed slowly and helped me change into some new clothes. "Whose clothes are these?" I asked. "They're my daughter's, Julia. She's about the same age as you and very excited to meet you." I wondered if her daughter and I we would be friends, "Is she as nice as you, Mirabelle?" She chuckled at my question as she was leading me out the door and into her car, "Oh yes. Maybe even more than me." I smiled to myself as she helped me into the backseat. "I can't wait to meet her."

**A/N: Okay here is the second chapter, yay! Oh I would like to thank MissHammy for suggesting I make the chapters longer, I definetly took that advice. Thanks again. Love you guys! Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Three  
**

**11 years later...**

"Chelseaaaaaa! Embrace for impact!" Julia screamed as she jumped on top of me in my bed. I groaned as I rolled over and covered my face with the sheets trying to hide my smile. Julia knew better and pulled the covers off of my face, "Ah ha! There's the beautiful smile that belongs to my gorgeous sister! Now for that wonderful laugh!" I cringed at the words 'wonderful smile' I knew what was coming, "Oh no! Julia don't tickle me!" she reached under the covers and tickled my sides making me laugh uncontrollably, "Too late!" she yelled.

I heard Mirabelle walk in a few seconds later, "All right girls that's enough playing around. You have to finish packing, we are moving today remember?"

Julia stopped tickling me then jumped off the bed and grabbed my arm to lift me up, "Okey dokey, Mom!" she said. We both giggled, "One of these days Julia, I'm gonna get you. You won't even see it coming." She giggled even louder at my statement, "Alright, whatever you say, little sis. Just remember," she dropped her voice a few octaves, "I'm watching you." We both bust out laughing as she walked me over to my closet, chose an outfit, and changed me into it.

She walked me through the hallway and into the living room, "I'm sorry, Julia. I wish I could help you pack so you wouldn't have to do so much."

"Don't worry about it, Chels. You don't have that many clothes so I should be done in no time with your packing, it's my clothes that are gonna take awhile." I smiled as she sat me down on the couch, "Just stay here. Okay, be back in a jiffy!" I sighed as I heard her footsteps fade away back into our room, _"I wish I wasn't so helpless, I'm just a burden to Julia and Mirabelle... I've taken up so much of their time. They've shown me nothing but kindness and taken care of me all these years, but I can't even simply help around the house."_

I had drifted off into thought when Julia came back and told me that it was time to go to the dock and board the ferry to our new home, Island of Happiness.

* * *

We stopped driving and I knew we must be at the front of the dock, "Julia, maybe I can help unload the animals from the trailers?" she sighed a little, "C'mon Chels, you know you can't. I wouldn't want you falling off the dock or anything." I hung my head in defeat, "Yeah I know. I just wish I could help you guys out more." I heard my door open and felt Julia grab my hand to help me out of the truck. "I know, little sis but maybe one day doctors will find a way to get your vision back. Never give up hope on that and keep your head high so I can see that beautiful face of yours, okay?" she tapped her finger on the underside of my chin to nudge my head up a little ways and hugged me. "Okay, I won't." I said, half-heartedly smiling and hugged her back. We broke the hug after a few seconds and linked arms as she walked me down the dock and onto the boat.

We walked to the front desk where there was someone doing what sounded like typing on a keyboard, "Excuse me. Can we get our room number?" Julia asked. "Yes, of course. What is your name?" the woman asked Julia kindly. "Julia Sawyer." I heard the woman typing before she spoke again, "Ah yes. You are in room 34." I heard her slide something across the counter towards us; I was guessing it was our room key. "Thank you." Julia said before walking away with me to our room.

We walked up and down a few hallways before Julia finally stopped, "Oh, here it is. Room 34." she opened the door and walked me over to a bed. "How about you get some sleep? It's a long trip to the island." I nodded my head and flopped myself on the bed, lifting my legs up onto it as well. "Be back later. If you don't wake up before we get there, I'll get you up." I closed my eyes, "Alright, I love you Jules." she giggled, "Love you too, Chels." After that her footsteps walked out into the hall and then she shut the door behind her leaving me to sit here and do nothing, as always. _"I'm useless... completely useless." _I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I got up the next morning and heard the captain announce over the intercom, "We have docked at Island of Happiness. After this stop we shall be progressing to Flowerbud Village. Thank you." I swung my feet over the edge of my bed remembering that last night Julia told me her bed was right across from mine if I needed anything, I stretched my arms out in front of me and walked straight ahead searching for Julia's bed. I suddenly grabbed something that felt like a blanket and smirked as I gently glided my hands over the blanket until I found where Julia was sleeping. I put my hands up in the air and quickly brought them down onto Julia's sleeping figure right below me while yelling, "Julia! Wake up sleepyhead!"

I felt her body jump up and gasp for air, "I t-told you I would get you!" I said through laughs. "Chelsea, that's totally not funny!" she started giggling. "Then why are you giggling? Admit it, I totally got you this time, Jules!"

"Psh, fine you got me." she said sarcastically. "Hehe, finally. But anyways the captain just said that we docked so you better hurry and get up." I heard her scramble under her sheets then her footsteps on the floor, "I'll get you some clothes and get you changed then I'll go help Mom."

"Just get me some clothes. I can put them on myself." Her footsteps got closer to me and then I felt soft fabric being placed in my hands. "Okay, just be careful to not fall."

"No worries, Jules. I got this covered." I told her reassuringly. "Well alright. I'll be right back after I'm done helping Mom. Just find find your way onto my bed after your done changing." I nodded my head and set the clothes down on her bed beside me. Her footsteps were quick as she opened and closed the door behind her.

I swiftly changed out of my pajamas and into the clothes she gave me. I stretched my arms out in front of me again until I felt Julia's bed and lifted myself onto it. I sat there for a while waiting for her to get back when I heard the door open and someone walk in, "Okay, Chels. Ready to go?" Julia said.

"Of course I am. Let's get to it." I smiled as she grabbed my arm and walked me out of the room. We walked a while but I could tell when we reached the dock whenever the fresh, salty air filled my nose. "Oh Chels, I wished you could see this place it's beautiful." Julia said as we continued to walk. "Maybe one day I will. Like you said never give up hope." I smiled even wider at the thought of what the island would look like.

Julia grabbed my hand softly and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You are exactly right, Chels."

**A/N: Yayyy! 3 chapters in one day that's a new record for me. Alot of fluff in this chapter, I love character development. Well anyways thank you guys for reading, love you all. Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

As we stepped off the dock and onto the beach I felt the heat of the sun radiating off of the sand, the cool sea breeze blow across my skin and through my hair. I loved it here already. "Hey Jules, while you help Mom with the animals can I sit on the beach?" she stopped walking, "Yeah of course." I let go of her hand and sat down. Slipping my shoes and socks off, I let my feet sink into the warm sand, "Thanks Jules."

"No problem, Chels. I will be back in a little bit." When I knew she had gone I let my hands fall behind me to prop me up and leaned my head back to let the hot sun shine down on my face.

A few minutes past before I heard someone walking toward me, I turned towards where I thought the noise was coming from, "Jules, back so soon?" the footsteps stopped. "Haha, sorry my name's not Jules, it's Denny."

"Oh sorry." I said. "N'aw not a problem." I heard him sit down beside me and we sat there in silence for a few seconds before I finally spoke up, "Oh I'm sorry my name is um..." I stretched out an arm and turned to the side trying to find him, I felt someone grab my hand and shake it, I smiled, "Chelsea. My name is Chelsea."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Chelsea." he stopped shaking my hand. "Likewise." I said with a giggle. I heard someone coming towards us then Julia's voice, " Hey Chels, who's your new friend?" I smiled even bigger, "Julia this is Denny. Denny this is my sister Julia." I said. "Ah, so your Julia." Denny said laughing, "Sure am. It's nice to meet you Denny."

"The pleasure is all mine." he said, I felt Julia's hand on my arm and she helped me get up, "Well we would really like to talk more but we have to go help our mom unpack." she linked her arm in mine. "Oh that's no problem. I hope you guys enjoy the island." We started to walk away, "I hope so too. Bye, Denny." Julia said. "Bye bye Denny. I hope we can talk again sometime." I called over my shoulder and I heard Denny yell, "Sure thing, Chelsea. See you later guys!"

* * *

We walked back to our new house and into our bedroom. She sat me down on my bed then walked away to start unpacking, "Hey Jules?" I said quietly. "Hm? What is it Chels?" she asked. "Well I was just wondering if we could go around and meet the rest of the islanders? That Denny guy was nice enough." I listened to her footsteps go back and forth, "Yeah of course we can and he was nice but he dressed kind of like a pirate." she giggled. "Really? What do you mean?" I asked her curiously. "I mean that he had a purple bandana wrapped around the top of his head, baggy purple pants held up with a piece of cloth tied around his waist, and a light purple tank top with a dark purple overcoat. He even had a bird sitting on his shoulder." she said humorously.

I tried to imagine what he looked like and giggled to myself at the image I thought up. "That is a bit strange."

I sat while Julia unpacked our clothes and nik naks for awhile until she finally said, "Okay that's all of our stuff. I'm done." I smiled, "Does that mean we can go meet people now?" I said excitedly. Julia laughed, "Yes Chelsea that means we can go meet people now." she helped me up off the bed and out into the main room of the house. "Hey Mom! We're going out to meet everyone, we should be back before dinner!" she yelled and a few seconds later I heard Mirabelle yell back, "Okay Julia! Be safe you two and have fun!"

"We will!" we both said in unison.

We walked out the door and Julia said we were going to a man called Taro's house, "His daughter, Felicia, is the one who asked Mom for us to close up our animal shop in the city to move here and open back up. They are old friends or something like that." she explained on the way. When we got there I heard Julia knock on the door then it opened and a gruff voice that sounded like it belonged to an old man spoke, "Ah, you must be Mirabelle's daughters." he said. "I'm Taro it's nice to meet you two." I felt him grab my hand and quickly shake it. "Yes, I'm Julia and this is Chelsea. It's nice to meet you too, Taro." Julia said.

I heard more footsteps coming toward us then a girl spoke, she had a sweet and gentle voice, "Oh your Mirabelle's girls. I'm Felicia it's great to finally meet you." she raised her voice a bit as she yelled for two more people, "Elliot, Natalie! Come down and meet our new neighbors!" she called then I suddenly heard even more footsteps until they suddenly stopped.

I heard another girl speak, "Hi, I'm Natalie and that nerd standing right there is my twin brother, Elliot." she said. I heard a grunt, "Natalie could you not call me a nerd, please?" a boy said who I was guessing was Elliot. "Well I wouldn't if you weren't. I'm just speaken the truth." Natalie said. "Ugh. Whatever, Nat. Hello, I'm Elliot if you couldn't already tell." he said sighing a little, "Hello." Julia and I said together. "So what are you girls up to? Would you like to come in and sit down?" Felicia asked us. "Oh thank you but we really want to meet everyone on the island. Definetly another time though, thank you again." Julia said kindly. "Ah of course. We will let you be on your way then." I heard Taro say.

"Thanks. See you all later." Julia said as we turned to walk away. "Bye. It was nice meeting you all!" I called back to them. "You too." I heard them all say. I smiled to myself as we walked around town and met everyone else.

We met a father and son named, Chen and Charlie, I liked Charlie alot he was sweet and talkative. We also met Gannon and his daughter, Eliza. Julia seemed uncomfortable around Gannon but I didn't question it right then, I would ask her later. Then we met Mark, the rancher on the island, and Lanna, a pop idol on vacation. The last people we met before we headed home were a father and daughter named Regis and Sabrina. Sabrina seemed very shy and had a stutter but her father was friendly, he was sort of strange though because he talked like Dracula out of the old movies.

* * *

We had gotten back to the house a little later than expected but we all ate dinner together while Julia and I told Mirabelle about the islanders. I remembered I wanted to ask Julia about Gannon, "Hey Jules, you seemed uncomfortable whenever we went and met Gannon. What was wrong?" I asked. "Oh that guy? You should have seen him! He is built like a house, I mean he is gigantic!" she said. I laughed at her, "I can see why that would make you uncomfortable."

We all kept talking until we were done with dinner. She cleaned up the table for Mirabelle before helping me into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Then she lead me into our bedroom and lifted up the covers for me while I slide under them. "Thanks, Julia." I smiled as she tucked me in. "My pleasure little sis." she kissed my forehead, "Night, I love you, Chels." I snuggled into the blankets, "Goodnight. Love you too, Jules." I heard her walk away and get into her bed. I closed my eyes and thougt about all that happened today and all the people I met as I drifted off to sleep.

I really did love it here.

**A/N: I keep forgetting to write these then I have to go back and edit the chapter. *facepalm* Anywho, here is the forth chapter for you guys. I am going to try and update everyday so yay! Sooo yeah I hope you guys enjoy this little fluffy chapter, I think the next chapter I will introduce the second main character, Vaughn but I'm not sure. Well I love you guys and baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

It had been about 3 weeks since we moved to the island, Julia and I had been hanging out with Natalie, Elliot, and Denny alot. I think all of us are becoming great friends, especially Denny and I. He is always the most fun, also I think Julia likes Elliot but I'm not sure yet.

We were all eating lunch when Julia started talking about the new animal dealer that was coming to help us transport animals for Mark's ranch in a week, "I spoke to him on the phone and turns out he's someone I went to highschool with!" she said. "Really? How come I never met him?" I asked her, although I was a grade behind her so it would make sense, but I was just curious. "Well, he isn't very talkative. Actually he is really rude and hostile towards everyone he meets. He never talked to me much when I approached him in school, but it was enough that I would remember him." I nodded, "So he is anti-social." I said.

"Yeah definitely. So if he's rude to you when he comes, don't take it personally. People said that something had happened to him when he was younger and he has been like that towards people ever since." she said. "Don't worry I won't." I assured her.

As we were finishing our lunch I wondered what had happened to him to make him act like that and maybe if I made friends with him he would open up and tell me.

It was just an idea but it could possibly work, theres always hope.

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

It was the night before Vaughn came and I was so excited to meet him, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and make my way to the animal barn in the back of the shop.

I got up out of my bed and stretched out my arms to feel for the wall. I turned and walked towards where I thought the door was, I was stopped by the wall I started walking to the left until I felt the door.

I smiled to myself and turned the knob slowly. I opened the door then walked out into the hallway not bothering to close the door behind me because I didn't want to wake Julia up. I touched the hallway wall, walking my way around a corner and into the living room.

I kept following the wall until I found another door, I smiled knowing I had made it all the way here by myself. I opened the door and was greeted by the sweet scent of hay and oats, I walked through the doorway and closed the door behind me.

"Hello everyone." I whispered as I sat down on the foor of the barn and felt a soft nose nudge my hand. I ran my hands up the nose of the animal until I met a pair of little ears and soft hair, I knew then that it was our newest foal, Starlight. I pet her head gently as she laid down and rested her head in my lap, I felt multiple noses nudge me and even a tongue lick my cheek, I giggled at the funny feeling. I thought about Vaughn while I tried to pet all the animals sitting around me at once, "I need more arms so I can pet you all." I said with a chuckle. I heard a soft 'moo' as to agree with me.

I sighed, "What do you guys think Vaughn is going to be like? I think he's not going to be as bad as Julia made him out to be. Maybe he will even be nice, you never know." I told them before I drifted off deep into my thoughts.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I walked off of the ferry onto "_Island of Happiness_". "What kind of a name is that? Was the person who named this island drunk when they did it?" I said to myself as I walked through the sand on the beach. I looked around and had to admit that it was quite beautiful here, but if all the people here are exactly like Julia then I'm going to hate it no matter how pretty it is.

My cowboy boots clicked on the cobblestone road that lead away from the beach, I stopped and turned for a second to look at the ocean and the ferry getting smaller as it sailed into the distance, back to the city.

I turned and started making my way up the path again. I looked up at the stars and took in the serene sight while I walked.

I came to a four-way cross in the road, "Let's see Julia said they were the second house on the road to the right." I said reminding myself of her directions. I turned right and walked until I got to the second house, it was red and looked kind of like a barn, "This must be the place." I said, then I read the sign that said 'Animal Shop' and nodded my head. "Yep."

I turned the knob on the door and walked in switching my suitcase from one hand to the other as I pulled my arms out of my coat, I looked around the house while I hung it on the peg on the wall. I started making my way toward the hallway when something stopped me. I turned toward a door that was on the back wall in the living room, I set down my suitcase and walked toward it slowly, trying to figure out the noise that was coming from behind it. I put my ear up against the door and raised my eyebrow.

_"Is that sound someone... singing?"_

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies. Blacks and bays, dapples and grays, running in the night, when you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies." she sang quietly with a voice sweet like honey.

I turned the knob on the door and slowly cracked it open, _"Yeah it is." _I thought to myself. I opened the door a little more and looked in. I saw a girl with chestnut brown hair with slight dirty blonde highlights and deep sapphire blue clolored eyes. She was sitting in the middle of the barn floor with a foal sleeping beside her, it's head in her lap. Cows, chickens, and other larger horses were also sitting around her listening to her sing.

I closed my eyes and listened to her voice, leaning in closer so I could hear better. I leaned a little too far and fell forward into the barn. I looked up at the girl and animals, "Hello? Who's there?" she said quickly with shock in her voice as her eyes widened.

My eyes widened as well, as I finished processing what just happened, "Oops..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I have always wanted to do one of those, hehe. Oh the song Chelsea was singing was what I remember of the song that Katie sang to her horse, Flicka, in the movie 'Flicka'. Well I'm supposed to be cleaning the house so... hope you enjoy! Love you all as always! Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Six  
**

**Vaughn's P.O.V. **

"Um, are you okay? I heard a thud." the girl said. "Yeah, I'll live." I said, getting up and brushing the dirt off my black jeans and shirt.

I heard someone running towards the door in the living room then Julia appeared in the doorway, atleast I think it was Julia. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, her eyes were still half closed, and she had dried drool on one side of her mouth. She was also holding a baseball bat up in the air like she was ready to swing at any moment, "It's okay, Chelsea! I'm here!" she yelled.

"Barely." I said still looking her over. She turned her head to look at me, instantly she perked up and dropped the baseball bat. She ran towards me yelling, "Vauuuughn!" I held my hands up in defense and started to back up but it was too late she envolped me in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"J-Julia can't... breath." I gasped for air, "Oh sorry." she said as she let me go. I glared at her, "You know I hate hugs." I hissed. "Yeah, yeah whatever you big baby." she said, waving her hand in the air as she walked over to the girl I'm assuming is Chelsea. "Chels, what are you doing out here? How did you even get out here?" she said to Chelsea who was still sitting on the floor, all the animals had scattered from around her because of all the ruckus.

"Um, well I couldn't sleep so I came out here to spend time with the animals." she explained to Julia nervously. "Well please don't do that again. When I heard that thud and saw you weren't in your bed, I about had a heartattack." Julia said sighing quietly. "O-Okay sorry..." Chelsea said, hanging her head down.

"Why isn't she allowed to leave her bed? She seems perfectly capable of going off on her own to me." I said not understanding why Julia was so upset. Julia was helping Chelsea up when I realized something, "Well Chelsea is..." Julia started to say, "I'm blind." Chelsea finished for her, when she said it she had a look of sadness on her face and I think Julia noticed too.

"Come on, Chels. Let's get you back to bed." Julia said as she walked Chelsea out of the barn and to her bedroom. I stood there in shock for a second but quickly composed myself before Julia came back, "You come here. I will show you your room." she said quietly. I nodded and walked towards her, "How did she become blind? Was she born like that?" I asked. Julia shook her head, "No she wasn't born like that but it's not my story to tell. You'll have to get her to tell you." she told me. We stopped infront of the last door at the end of the hall, "But it won't be easy to get her to. It took her quite awhile before she finally told me everything that had happened." she continued.

"Oh." was all I said, Julia told me goodnight and headed back towards her room. I walked into my room and I set my suitcase down beside my bed. I took off my hat, put it on the nightstand and ran my hand through my hair, _"__I wonder what happened to cause that. Maybe she would tell me, but if it was an accident then it might take some time to get her to. She won't want to be reminded of it." _I thought.

I kicked off my boots and laid down in my bed, "Well this is certainly going to be interesting." I whispered to myself then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to footsteps running up and down the hall. I rolled onto my other side and swung my legs over the edge of my bed letting my feet touch the wood floor. I got up and slipped on my boots then grabbed hat and placed it securely on my head, I didn't have to change since I fell asleep in my clothes from yesterday.

I walked out of my room, through the living room, and into the kitchen. I saw Julia and Chelsea sitting at the table and Mirabelle making breakfast, "Goodmorning, Vaughn." Chelsea said. My eyes widened, "How did you..." I said looking at her with a confused expression. She giggled, "Your boots. They have a very distinctive click that they make whenever you walk." she said matter-a-factly. Julia joined her in giggling.

"Well looks like we a have 3 smart people in the house." I said, looking over at Julia and almost letting a laugh slip as I saw her face heat up in anger. "I'll have you know that I am indeed a very smart person!" she yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Very smart? Now, I wouldn't give yourself that much credit Jules," Chealsea chimed in, putting emphases on the word 'that', "Just setting yourself up to fail." Chelsea finished. I pulled the rim of my Stetson down over my face and smiled, I couldn't help but like this girl just a little. Julia put on an over dramatic look of hurt on her face and sat down, she crossed her arms and pouted.

Mirabelle came over with three plates full of eggs, toast, and bacon. She set one down in front of each of us then walked back over to the counter to clean up. I looked over at Julia who now had a smirk on her face, "Oh goddess, what now?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oooh nothing juuuust... this!" she yelled as she reached over and grabbed my bacon off my plate. "Aye! That's mine!" I yelled at her reaching over the table trying to grab it out of her hand but she stuffed the bacon in her mouth before I could get it. "You damned bacon theif..." I grumbled under my breath.

I heard a giggle come from beside me, I looked over to see Chelsea about to burst out in laughter. "Oh yeah it's real funny, Chelsea." I said sarcastically. She stopped after I said that and smiled. She reached down and searched around her plate until she found her bacon and grabbed it, she then held it up in the air towards me, "Here you go. I'm not that hungry anyway." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. I grabbed the bacon out of her hand, "Thanks." I said before setting it down on my plate.

I looked over at Julia and glared at her to make sure she wouldn't take my bacon again but instead of her smirking she was smiling now, at Chelsea. I looked at her confused then back over to Chelsea, she was happily eating her eggs and humming some little tune. I couldn't help but smile at her as well but that made me realize something, I had smiled... twice.

_"Maybe I like Chelsea more than a little... no, no Vaughn you don't like anybody you just like that she gave you food. But then again maybe... no. Great,__ now I'm fighting with myself over if I like her or not..." _I thought to myself, I looked back over at her one last time.

_"I guess we'll see in time." _I smiled to myself and continued to eat my breakfast.

**A/N: Here is another chapter because I felt like writing more today. Woohoo! So enjoy, love you, the usual! *giggles* Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Searching Through The Shadows****  
**

**Chapter Seven  
**

It was two days after Vaughn arrived and things were going really well if I might say so myself. He is nothing like how Julia described him, he's actually really sweet and nice, most of the time. I have caught him muttering that Julia and I are annoying under his breath but it doesn't bother me.

"Hey, Jules. Where's Vaughn?" I asked her. "Hm, I think he's in the barn taking care of the animals. Why do you ask?" she said walking over and sitting beside me on the couch. "Well I was wondering if I could brush the animals. But I don't want to be in his way while he's working." I told her. I then felt her hand grab mine and her pull me off the couch, "Nonsense. You can brush the animals if you want to, Chels." she said as she pulled me along behind her into the barn, "Okay." I nodded my head and smiled.

I felt her let go of my hand but after a couple seconds it was replaced with what felt like the animal brush, I smiled even wider and I heard Julia giggle, I probably looked dorky smiling so big over something so simple but I didn't care, "Thanks, Jules." I said happily to her. I heard her walk away again and a stall door open, the next thing I heard was the clop of horse hooves on the barn floor for a few seconds then the click of a lead rope being attached to the horse's halter. She walked back over to me and grabbed my free hand then led me somewhere else, when we stopped she lifted the hand with the brush in it up to a solid figure, "Your very welcome. You can start with Diablo here, he is pretty dirty." she said. I released my other hand from Julia's and raised it up beside the one that held the brush, my hand was stopped when it met with a soft patch of fur, I slowly glided my hand down to feel which direction the fur was going then quickly started brushing. I heard Diablo neigh softly and I giggled, "He likes this." I said.

"Yeah he does." I heard Julia giggle too as she said that. "Well I'm gonna go help Mom with lunch. You should be fine out here, right?" she asked me. I nodded my head and continued brushing. I heard her footsteps slowly fade until I couldn't hear them anymore, I stood there and happily brushing the large horse making my way up his side by using my free hand to feel around the area before moving the brush over to brush it.

I suddenly started brushing air and I raised an eyebrow wondering what happened then I heard the click of cowboy boots getting closer, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks making me blush deeply when I felt a warm hand on top of mine, pushing the animal brush back down onto Diablo's back. I looked away trying to hide my face, "Thanks, Vaughn."

"No problem, Chelsea." he said chuckling and removing his hand then walking away.

I suddenly had a weird feeling... like I didn't want him to move his hand. _"Do I like Vaughn? I mean it's not totally impossible, but I just met him. It's okay to like someone you just met though, right? Psh, it's perfectly fine, Chelsea." _I thought as I continued brushing, smiling to myself bigger than ever.

_"Yeah, I like Vaughn."_

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I had turned from putting chicken feed bags into a pile and saw Chelsea bushing the air above a horse. I held back a laugh when I saw the quizzical look on her face, like she had no idea what was happening. I walked over to her and reached my hand out to hers but pulled it back, _"Will she mind? No, no it will be fine."_ I thought then placed my hand on top of her's pushing the brush down onto the horse's back, I could feel myself blushing slightly as I looked down at her quickly to make sure she wasn't mad.

To my surprise when I looked at her I saw her face was beet red and she was looking away, "Thanks, Vaughn." she said. "No problem, Chelsea." I said chuckling at her attempt at hiding her face and removing my hand from on top of her small, frail one. As I walked away I turned my head to look at her again, she was smiling bigger than usual and her eyes seemed like they were sparkling.

A small smile formed on my lips as I turned my head back around and continued my work.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V. **

I had brushed all of the animals even held and pet some of the chickens for a little while. Vaughn had helped me out by putting the animals back in their stalls and picking the chickens up for me, I had a great time. He had his arm linked with mine and was leading me back into the house because he said it was late, "Thanks for all your help today, Vaughn. It was fun." I told him, still beaming with joy from getting to help out for once. "Eh, it's really no problem. You saved me a lot of time by brushing the animals." he said.

"Maybe I could help you when your here, if that's okay with you? I mean I would just be brushing the animals of course because it's all I can really do." I said with a slight hint of sadness in my voice when I said the last part. "Yeah that's okay with me, it would be great matter a fact. I could get other things done while your brushing all the animals, like I did today." When he said that I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. He tensed up for a second but quickly relaxed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That will be so much better than just sitting around all day!" I about yelled.

I was so happy that I could finally help out with something even if it was something small like this. I let go of him when I heard footsteps coming toward us from inside the house then the door opened and I heard Julia's voice speak up, "Chelsea time for bed." she said quietly. "Okay." I said happily as she grabbed my hand and pull me into the house. "Night, Vaughn! See you tomorrow." I called back to him. "Bye, Chels." I heard him call back.

_"Did he just call me Chels? Oh my goddess, he did!" _my mouth hung agape while Julia helped me change into pajamas. "What?" I heard her ask. I smiled as she led me over to my bed, "Nothing." I said as I lifted the covers and crawled under them. "Okay, whatever you say, Chels. Night." she said as her footsteps faded across the room. "Goodnight." I said closing my eyes then pulling the blankets up to my smiling lips and giggling.

_"We are getting closer!" _I thought as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late. I had really bad writer's block until about 9pm. Well anywho, here you go! They are making progress yayyy! Oh, also instead of Vaughn only being on the island for 2 days I'm making it 4 because I feel 2 days is way to little time to work with. Sooo yeeeah, night guys! Love youuuu and baiii!  
**

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

_"Today I leave the island. Why do I feel like I really don't want to leave though?" _I thought as I walked through the forest. _"I mean maybe I-" _my thoughts were interrupted by a small figure laying down in the shadows, I walked over closer to get a better look and saw that it was a wild dog.

I was shocked for a second and had the instinct to run but I kept walking towards it. It looked like it was only a few months old, when I finally reached where the small dog was laying I noticed how skinny it was, it also had blood all over it. I crouched down and put my hand close to it's nose, I felt air slowly but surely being blown out it's nostrils as it breathed. It's alive but barely. I quickly scooped it up and started running for Mirabelle's.

When I reached the Animal Shop I burst through the door making everyone jump, "Vaughn? What's the ma-" Julia trailed off as she looked down to my hands to see the tiny dog laying there. "Oh my goddess, hurry come put the poor thing down over here." she said as she hurriedly grab some blankets and laid them out on the floor, making it a bed. I nodded carrying it over and laying it on top of the blankets, "What happened to" she leaned closer to the dog to get a closer look, "him. Yeah, him." she said assuredly then turned around to look at me.

"I have no idea. I just found him laying in the middle of the forest like that." I told her. "Julia, what's going on?" I heard Chelsea ask worriedly. "Vaughn found a wild dog in the forest. It's in pretty bad shape, it's really skinny an something is wrong with one of it legs." she said. "Come get me." Chelsea said. Julia nodded and walked over to the couch to get Chelsea, I looked back down at the dog, "Poor guy." I said quietly. Then my vision was blocked my chestnut brown hair but was quickly regained whenever she got on her knees and leaned over the little dog, "Show me which leg it is." she said. Julia grabbed her hand and put it on the bloody leg, Chelsea then brought her other hand up to the leg and started moving her hands up and down it. The dog whined whenever she touched a certain point on his leg, "Yeah that's where it's broken. Vaughn go get a stick about as long as his leg from outside and Julia go get the medical kit for the animals." she ordered us. "Why do I need to get a sti-" I was cut off by her almost yelling, "Just go get it!" she demanded.

I quickly ran out the front door and looked around for a stick, I saw one and grabbed it. I ran back inside and saw Julia handing Chelsea stuff out of the medical kit, "Come here, Vaughn. I need that stick." she said as I walked over and put it in her hand, she smiled. "Thank you. Now since I can't do this I need you two to do it for me." she told us. "Um, but Chels your a lot better at this kind of stuff than I am." Julia said with a hint of worry in her voice. "It's okay I will guide you through it." Chelsea said reassuringly.

I crouched down beside Chelsea, "Okay Julia first, I need you to hand Vaughn the bandage wrap then you need to hold the stick up to his leg, one hand holding it on his 'wrist' and the other at the base of his leg that way it leaves the middle open for Vaughn to wrap the bandages around." she instructed. I grabbed the bandages Julia handed then watched as she did what Chelsea told her to. "Okay, Chels what next?" Julia asked. "Next Vaughn, wrap the bandages around his leg and the stick. Start where his leg is broken then make your way up and down his leg maybe about 3 or 4 times." she told me. As I was doing what she told me Julia asked, "Chelsea, what exactly are we doing?"

"We are making a splint. It keeps his leg straight so the bone will mend properly. We just have to make sure he doesn't walk on it too much." she said with a smile, Julia smiled as well. I finished and nodded my head, "Okay all done, Dr. Chelsea." I said teasingly. Chelsea giggled, "I couldn't have done it without the handsome Dr. Vaughn and the lovely Dr. Julia. Thank you." she said back, smirking. I pulled the rim of my Stetson down and smiled, "No problem, Chels. I hope he gets better soon." Julia said.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Chelsea and Vaughn had spent the rest of the afternoon taking of the little dog, I couldn't help but envy the relationship she seemed to have with him and at the same I was happy that they getting along so well. He seemed to just act so natural around her, "C'mon Chels. Wanna walk Vaughn down to dock?" I asked her. "Yeah!" she replied happily. I giggled at her enthusiasm. "Well then let's go." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door, "Wait for us, Vaughn!" Chelsea yelled after him. He stopped and turned around to look at us, we jogged up beside him and stopped, "What do you guys need?" he asked. "We wanted to see you off!" Chelsea and I said in unison. He pulled the rim of his Stetson down, "Okay." he said as he continued heading for the beach.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the end of the dock, "I'm gonna miss you, Vaughn." Chelsea said with some sadness in her voice. I looked over at Vaughn and saw that he was blushing lightly but he pulled down his hat to cover his face, _"I hate it when he does that." _I thought, "Yeah Vaughn we all love having you here." I said. "I'm only going to be gone a few days, don't get all sappy on me now Chels. You too, Julia." he said, half-smiling. Chelsea giggled, "Okay I won't." she said. I nodded smiling, "And come up with a name for the little guy while I'm gone."

"We will." Chelsea said happily. I looked out at the ocean to see that the ferry was almost at the dock, "See you later, Vaughn." I said. He looked at the ferry and I swear I saw him frown as soon as he laid eyes on it but I shrugged it off. When the ferry pulled up to the dock Chelsea and I did that weird sister telepathy thing and hugged Vaughn, "Bye Vaughn. See you on Monday." Chelsea said into his shirt. I was shocked that he didn't tense up when we hugged him but instead wrapped his arms around us, I smiled as he gave us both a pat on the back, "Bye guys." he said as we let him go. Chelsea and I waved goodbye to him as he boarded the ferry, "Have a safe trip!" we said in unison. Vaughn gave us a little wave back then disappeared as he went below the ferry's deck.

As Chelsea and I walked back to the house I looked over at her, _"I think she's finally getting through his barriers." _I smiled to myself and gave Chelsea's hand a squeeze, she smiled as she squeezed mine back. We walked into the Animal Shop and headed for our room to get ready for bed.

**A/N: Hello! Thanks MissHammy for the idea of putting Julia's point of view. I was going to wait till the next chapter but this was the perfect opportunity! Also, the dog will have a big part in a few chapters so look forward to that! Anyways, as always enjoy, love you, and baiii! R&R!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Nine  
**

It was the day after Vaughn left and Denny had come over to see me, he saw the dog and started going on and on about how careful we have to be, "You know, Chels. It could be friendly now but when it gets to be full-grown it might not be as cute and cuddly." he said. "Oh, your such a worry wart. It will be fine, once he gets used to us and has lived with us for awhile he will be fine." I said reassuring him. "Well if that's what you think then okay." he said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

I giggled, "Well anyway, what did you come over here for?" I asked. "Oh! That's right. I came over to ask if you wanted to come fishing with me today, you don't actually have to fish but just keep me company." he said. "Yeah! I would love that, Denny." I smiled, "Okay then. Let's go." he said grabbing my hand and helping me up from sitting beside Arcane, that's what I decided to name him. "Julia, I'm going out with Denny!" I yelled. "What!?" she yelled back a little louder than usual. "Not like that! We are going fishing!" I yelled to her again shaking my head, I heard Denny chuckle beside me. "Oh okay! Have fun!."

"We will!" Denny called back to her as he lead me out the door. "You ready?" he asked me. "Ready? Ready for wha-" I was cut off when I was lifted onto his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. Denny laughed, "Let's get going." he said, tightening his hold on my legs. We both laughed as he ran down the road, "Ride like the wind my brilliant steed!" I yelled through laughs. Denny imitated a horse neighing then laughed with me, I heard Natalie and Elliot fighting close to us, "Watch out guys! Coming through!" Denny yelled, I'm guessing they are on the road. "Move aside peasants, make way for your queen!" I called to them, flipping my hair as I said it. I heard Natalie start busting out laughing as we passed and Elliot say, "Of course my lady!" before he started laughing along with Natalie.

He ran for awhile longer before finally slowing down, "Here we are my beautiful queen." he said as he let me down. I fluttered my eyelashes and held my and out to the side, wiggling my fingers, "Thank you." I said with a British accent, I felt him grab my hand then warm lips press against the top of my hand and I giggled. "It was my pleasure." he said mimicking my accent then chuckled as he kept hold of my hand and led me somewhere else. "Where are we going now?" I asked. "Well I got everything ready in the boat before I went over to your house. So to my boat." he said.

"Okay Chels. I'm gonna lift you into the boat." I smiled and nodded my head, then I felt him lift me up and set me down into the boat, it took me a second to get used to it swaying back a forth. I held out my hand, "Here you go." I said. "Thanks." he said grabbing my hand and stepping into the boat. He led me a few steps over and turned me to face him, grabbing my other hand, "Sit right here, your majesty." I sat down, "No cushion? How ridiculous." I said teasingly. We both laughed and he let go of my hands, I heard stuff being shuffled around then I felt the boat move.

"So Captain, where are we headed?" I asked. "We are just going out a few hundred feet, not that far." he said. I nodded my head and listened to the waves splash against the side of the boat, the oars swish in the water, and the seagulls call. "I can see why you like it out here so much, Denny. It's peaceful." I said resting my elbows on my knees and putting my head in my hands. "Yeah it is."

* * *

We had been out there all day, moving around occasionally and Denny even helped me fish, we were heading back to the island now. "Thanks for letting me come today, Denny. I really enjoyed it." I said. "Yeah me too. It was fun, maybe you could come again sometime?" he asked. "Yeah definitely!" I exclaimed. "Good." he said with a soft chuckle.

He docked the boat and lifted me out of it, "Thank you, good sir. Now if you would be so kind as to please ride me back to my mansion." I said in the British accent. "Well of course, my fair queen. It would be an honor." he said in the same accent then I felt him lift me up onto his back and start to run to my house.

We both laughed the whole way back when he stopped I jumped off his back, "Thank you again. I don't know how I shall ever repay you." I said as I pretended to curtsey. "I know how." he said as he pulled me into a big bear hug, I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks for today, Chels." he told me as he gave me one last squeeze and let me go. "Always a pleasure, Denny." I said. He grabbed my hand and led me into my house, "Jules! I'm home!" I called for my sister. I heard a loud bang then footsteps, "Oh hey guys! I just finished making dinner, come on." she said. "You... made dinner? Sorry but I um have something I have to do." he said as he let go of my hand and I heard his footsteps quickly run away. "Get back here you coward!" I turned and called after him. "Sorry Chels!" he yelled back then I heard the door open and close.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" I heard Julia whimper. "No, no he's just a jerk. Don't worry about it." I said trying to cheer her back up, it worked. "Okay! Come try it, I made stew." he said happily as she linked her arm in mine and led to the kitchen. She sat me down in a chair at the table, she unlinked her arm and I heard clanking. She started walking back towards me and I smelled something horrid coming with her, suddenly I heard another clank and the smell was right in front of me, _"How can she thinks that smells good?" _I thought to myself, I searched the tabletop for the bowl when I found it I lifted it closer to my face and grabbed the spoon sticking out of the side.

I dipped the spoon back into the bowl then lifted it and put some of the 'stew' in my mouth. I swear it was the most horrible thing I ever tasted, it didn't even taste like food. "Mmm..." I said with it still in my mouth, refusing to swallow. I spit it back into the bowl, "Hot." I simply said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Julia said to me apologetically. I shook my head and set the bowl back down, "It's fine. But um I'm not really hungry right now, I'm actually sort of tired from being out all day so can I go to bed, please?" I asked, hoping she would take the bait. She did, "Oh yeah of course." she said as I stood up from my chair and she grabbed my hand. "Thanks." I said, thanking the goddess that I didn't have to sit there and eat that.

She helped me get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, then get into bed. "Night, Jules." I told her as I heard her footsteps walking away, "Night, Chels." she said before she left the room. I heard her in the kitchen or living room talking to Mirabelle, "Mom, try my stew!" she said. "Okay dear." Mirabelle said to her, _"Oh no, Mirabelle don't." _Just as I thought that I heard Mirabelle say, "Oh this is... good, Julia. Did Chelsea try it?"

"Well, yeah she said it was good but then she got tired and said she wanted to go to bed." Julia exclaimed. I could just imagine Mirabelle muttering under her breath, "Lucky break, kid." or something like that. I giggled to myself and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Okay here is chapter ten yayyy! While Vaughn was gone I really wanted to show Chelsea interacting with some of the other characters, especially Denny because I love him hehe. Enjoy, love you all, and baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Searching Through The Shadows **

**Chapter Ten**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

It was Sunday night, I was on my way to the dock to board the ferry back to the island and I had thought up a great idea while I was walking. Chelsea and I could train that little dog I found into her seeing-eye dog, that way she could go around the island by herself if she wanted to. It would take a few months, but that was okay with me. I stopped when I spotted a little pet store across the street and smiled, I had another idea.

I walked across the street and into the pet shop. I looked around and saw what I was looking for, I walked over to a wall that had dog harnesses and leashes hanging on it. I grabbed one of each and checked out at the counter, I walked back outside then starting heading towards the dock again. I looked down at the harness and leash and smiled to myself, _"She's going to love this."_

I kept walking till I got to the docks and boarded the ferry. I walked below deck into my assigned room and flopped down onto the bed, I looked at the two items I was grasping onto tightly again. _"At least I hope she will..."_ I thought, but I quickly moved that thought to the back of my mind and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

Julia shaking me woke me up in the morning. I rolled over and groaned but she kept shaking, "Chels. Chelsea... Chelsea! Get up or I will eat all your bacon off your plate!" she yelled. I shot up like a bullet, "My bacon!" I yelled. I heard her laugh, "Not funny, Julia." I said, trying not to giggle, "Okay, okay. Come on Vaughn's here and you have a job to do, remember?" she asked. I smiled as wide as my lips would let me, "Of course!" I exclaimed.

She helped me get ready and led me to the kitchen table. I heard the click of boots coming up behind me, "Morning, Vaughn." I said. They stopped, "I don't think I will ever get used to that." he said as I heard him pull out a chair and sit down. I giggled, "Do I get to help today?" I asked. "Yeah, of course you do." he said. I swear if eyes could sparkle mine would be right now, "Okay!" I said excitedly, finishing my breakfast quickly.

I waited until Vaughn was done with his breakfast then he got up out of his chair, "Ready, Chels?" he asked, "Mhm! Sure am." I said as he grabbed my hand and led me out to the barn. "Here is the brush and Diablo is already tied for you." he said, putting the animal brush in my hand. I smiled and nodded, he led me over to Diablo, "Okay, I have to go move some feed. Be back later." he told me, patting my head then walking away.

After he walked away, I started brushing Diablo and humming some song I didn't remember the name of.

* * *

By the afternoon I had brushed all the animals, I brushed all the animals twice to make sure they were clean so it took a little longer than usual. I heard the click of boots coming toward me again, "All done, Vaughn." I said happily. "They all look great, Chels. Thanks." he told me taking the brush from my hand, "My pleasure. I love helping out." I said. I heard him walk back over to me, "Hold out your hands for me." he instructed.

I held out my hands in front of me, my eyes widened whenever I felt him set something down in them, "What's this?" I asked. "It a harness and leash for the little dog." he said. I smiled and held them against my chest, "These are for Arcane! Oh thank you, thank you!" I said, opening my arms and enveloping him in a hug. I heard him laugh softly as he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a quick little squeeze, "No problem. I had an idea for what we could use those for other than just walking him too."

I let him go and raised an eyebrow, "Really? What would that be?" I asked curiously. "We could train him to be your seeing-eye dog. That way if you wanted to walk around on your own Julia, Mirabelle, and I would know you wouldn't fall any cliffs that magically appear or anything like that." he said, teasingly on the last part, but I didn't pay any attention to it. My eyes widened when he had said 'seeing-eye dog', "Could we really do that?! Oh my goddess Vaughn, thank you so much!" I said as I jumped up and down, tears of joy forming in my eyes.

_"I finally won't have to have someone help me all the time. I can never repay Vaughn enough for this." _I thought as Vaughn grabbed my hand leading me inside, "Do you wanna start after Arcane gets all better?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head repeatedly, wiping the tear that slipped and fell down my cheek, "Yes, that would be great." I said as I hugged him again. "Thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me." I told him.

I heard someone walk up beside us, "Oh I see how it is, Mr. I Hate Hugs." Julia said accusingly. "That's Mr. I Hate Hugs From People Who Try To Kill Me As They Are Doing It." he said back to her sarcastically. I let him go, "Well if you weren't such a baby then maybe my hugs wouldn't almost kill you. Chelsea has been living with me all these years and look she's still alive." she said. "Whoa, whoa don't bring me into this." I told her, raising my hands up in front of me defensively and scooting a few inches away. "Yeah, Julia. Don't bring her into this." Vaughn said putting emphasis on Julia's name. I giggled as they continued arguing.

I held the harness and leash up to my chest, _"Thanks, Vaughn. So much. You really are a good person, I wish more people would see the side of you that I get to see."_

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 10! I don't really have anything to say other than I'm really hoping you all enjoy this story so yeah. Love you all and baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

** Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**2 Months Later... **

"Vaughn! She said do it slowly! Does that look like slow to you!?" Julia yelled as Vaughn was unwrapping the bandage from Arcane's leg. "Well maybe if you weren't yellin' at me I could concentrate!" he yelled back at her. "Both of you just stop! Vaughn finish unwrapping his leg and Julia... SHH!" I yelled at both of them, they were being so immature. "Ha, serves you right." I heard Vaughn mumble under his breath, "Vaughn..." I hissed. "Okay, okay I'll shut up." he said quickly. "Thank you. Now, is the bandage off?" I asked, trying to calm myself. "Yeah, here." he said as he grabbed my hand and placed it gently on Arcane's injured leg.

I felt where the bone had been broken, "It's completely healed." I said, smiling. Vaughn and I had been taking care of him together after we were done with work for the day, we had gotten a lot closer. I felt comfortable around him now... I could trust him. "Oh yay! That's great. Does that mean now he can start training?" Julia asked. We had told her about Vaughn's idea to train him to be my seeing-eye dog and she was just ecstatic about it. "Yeah it does." Vaughn said, Arcane barked happily as if understanding that he would be able to move again. He is really a friendly dog, he doesn't like Vaughn much but he loves me to death, Vaughn says he thinks it's because Arcane knows I'm injured too but I don't know if he could actually know that or not.

I giggled and pet Arcane's head, "Good boy." I said to him kindly. He leaned his head into my palm as I scratched his ear, "Should we start tomorrow, Chels?" Vaughn asked. "Sounds good to me. How about you, Arcane?" I asked the little dog, he barked again as if to answer me. "Sounds good to him too, Vaughn." I said to him. I heard him chuckle, "Alright. Tomorrow it is." I smiled and giggled as Arcane jumped into my lap, "Yep he's definitely all better." Julia said, we all laughed.

* * *

It was the day that Arcane would start training, I was so excited and to be honest I think Vaughn was too. We both flew through our work and got done about an hour after lunch. Vaughn helped me inside, I called over Arcane while Vaughn went to get his harness and leash, "You ready, Arcane?" I asked him enthusiastically, he barked in return and I giggled. I heard Vaughn come back and after a few minutes I heard his voice, "Okay his harness and leash are on. Let's go." he said, handing me the leash then holding my hand to led me outside. It is early fall so it was just starting to get chilly but not too cold, the perfect weather. "Okay what's first, Mr. Vaughn?" I asked teasingly. "Well what we do first is..."

The hours flew past as we had fun and trained Arcane, we took him through the forest and around town. I memorized all the paths as we walked back and forth and Arcane kept me from running into anything. We were walking back to the house because Vaughn said it was late, "Today was great!" I said happily. "Yeah, it was. Arcane is a natural at this." Vaughn said. Arcane barked and we both laughed, "He agrees." I said still laughing. "He sure has a personality of his own." he said, I nodded and smiled. "Sure does." I said.

I suddenly felt Vaughn's fingers intertwine with mine and my eyes widened as I blushed, "Y-You know you d-don't have to hold my hand anymore." I said, kicking myself mentally for stuttering. "Okay." he said quietly and let go of my hand, "Wait..." I grabbed his hand again, "I want you to though." I told him, blushing even deeper now. I felt him squeeze my hand gently and I smiled.

**~Time Skip: The Next Day - 8pm~ **

It was almost time for Vaughn to leave, he was getting Arcane ready for me because I had asked if I could walk with him down to the dock to see him off. "Okay he's all ready." he said, handing me the leash. I grabbed it tightly, I heard the clicking of Vaughn's boots on the floor then the door open, "Come on, Arcane." I said and started walking.

Vaughn and I walked in a comfortable silence beside each other, I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach as I felt him grab my hand and hold it. "I hate that you have to leave." I said quietly, "It's only for three days, Chels. I'm sure your fine when I'm gone." he said chuckling, "Yeah, I guess." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he did the same. "Doesn't mean I like it though." I whispered to myself. "Huh? Did you say something?" Vaughn asked confused, "I didn't say anything." I said smiling. "Okay." he said.

When I heard the click of Vaughn's boots stop and the level, cobblestone path become uneven and soft I knew we were at the beach, I didn't want him to leave but I know he has to so he can bring more animals for Mark. "Ferry is almost here." I heard Vaughn say, I frowned and held onto his hand a little tighter. "It is? It's a bit early this time." I said, trying to hide my sadness. We continued walking and then I started hearing Vaughn's boots click again, we were on the dock, "I'll be back before you know it, Chels." he said. I nodded my head, "You better be." I said teasingly, he chuckled softly, "I promise." he said. "Good." I said to him, smiling a little wider.

I heard the ferry's horn, he hadn't even noticed it had docked. I nodded my head to side the sound came from, "Better get going. Don't wanna get left behind." I said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. "Bye, Chelsea." he said, as he was pulling away I managed to kiss his cheek quickly, "Have a safe trip." I said. I heard him walk away to board the ferry, I stood there for a few minutes before I finally heard the ferry's horn again then Vaughn's voice, "See you in a few days, Chels!" he yelled. "Bye, Vaughn!" I yelled back, waving.

I waved for a few minutes until I was sure he was gone then I turned around and started heading back home, it felt like a piece of myself was missing after he stopped hugging me. I was about halfway home when I suddenly stopped walking, my eyes widened and it hit me like a ton of bricks...

_"I love Vaughn."_

**A/N: Yayyy! She realized it! Sorry for the huge 2 month time change but I really wanted to get to this part in the story. So this is where the story starts getting really interesting, hehehe. Anywho, love you guys and enjoy! Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

The past three days had gone by slowly without Vaughn here. I had walked around the island with Arcane and Denny most of the time also Julia and I hung out with Natalie and I actually really liked her. I think Julia was partly there for Natalie but mostly there for Elliot, she obviously liked him but wouldn't admit it.

It was now early Monday morning and I just couldn't seem to go to sleep, I was too excited to hear Vaughn's voice again. I got out of my bed and started walking toward the door, I had started counting how many steps it took to get everywhere in the house. I held out my hands as I counted, I felt the door hit my hands. _"Good job, Chels." _I slowly turned the door knob, opened the door and counted my steps again as I walked through the hall, holding out my hands just in case I miscounted.

I stopped when I was supposed to be in the living room and turned right, counting 6 steps then turned to the left and kept heading straight until I felt another door against my hands, _"Obstacle couch, avoided." _I smiled, moving my feet around beside me to find my boots. I found them, slipping them on I opened the front door and walked out into the cool, fall air. I stopped for a moment then walked diagonally 8 steps and sat down in the grass, pulling my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes for awhile and imagined what the stars and moon looked like.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I started to hear faint footsteps. As they got closer they started to sound familiar almost like, "Cowboy boots." I said aloud, my eyes widening. The clicking suddenly stopped and then I heard the sweetest voice, the one I had been waiting days to hear again. "What are you doing out here?" Vaughn asked. "Couldn't sleep." I said with a shrug of my shoulders, resting my head on my knees. I heard him sit down beside me, "Too excited to see me, eh?" he said teasingly. I smiled, "Psh, no. I just thought I would come out here, sit for awhile. Imagine what the stars look like." I told him sighing.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer. I blushed, "Chelsea..." Vaughn said quietly. "Yeah?" I asked, "There is something I have been wanting to ask you but you don't have to answer if you don't want to." he said. "Okay, go ahead." I told him, wondering what he could want to know.

"How did you become blind?"

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I knew I was taking a risk asking her that but I wanted to know. I braced myself for her to yell at me then push me away but instead of that she sighed and said, "My dad." I looked down at her, _"Her dad?" _I thought.

"What happened?" I asked her, "My mom and dad had been fighting for awhile and my mom finally got fed up with it so she decided to leave one morning. When she came to say goodbye to me I had woken up, I looked at her and she was saying something but I was too sleepy so I didn't catch it. I thought she was just coming to wake me up for school like she did every morning but I saw that she had a suitcase in her hand, I asked her what was going on but she ignored me and walked away. I was little so whenever she kept ignoring me I followed her down the stairs and into the driveway, still asking her what was happening and begging her not to leave me... but she got into her car. She backed her car out of our driveway and started driving down the road, I just didn't want her to leave so I chased after her. There was a big intersection and I guess she wasn't paying attention cause..." she started crying at this point.

"It's okay, Chels. You don't have to say anymore." I told her. "No. I want to finish." she said taking a deep breath and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Cause she ran a red light. Suddenly as she was going through the intersection a huge semi-truck came out of nowhere. I screamed for her to look out but she just kept driving and the semi... broadsided her on the driver's side." she told me. My eyes were wide, _"She... she watched her mom die..." _

I didn't know what to say so I just grabbed her hand and held it. She squeezed it tight as she said the next part, "It had been a few weeks since the accident and it was the day after my mom's funeral, my dad had been drinking. I was sitting in he kitchen when my dad came stumbling down the stairs drunk, he came into the kitchen and was looking for more liquor. I asked him what had happened and why mom was leaving, he turned and walked over to me his eyes were full of hate, it sent shivers down my entire body. He told me that... it was all my fault that if I wasn't here that she would still be alive and with him. Then he smashed the liqour bottle he had gotten out of the cabinet into the side of my head, I blacked out after that and woke up in an alley. That's where Mirabelle found me."

I just stared at her, she had her eyes closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I held her hand tighter and pulled her closer to me, letting her lay her head on my shoulder. "Some... sometimes I feel like it was my fault." she said in between sobs. "Don't think like that because it wasn't your fault, Chelsea. He was wrong to tell you that." I told her reassuringly, she nodded and smiled a little. I let the arm around her shoulders fall and stood up, lifting her up off the ground with the hand that was still holding her's. I started walking back to the house, "Vaughn..." I heard Chelsea say quietly beside me, "Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She reached out her hand and gently brushed her fingers up my neck. She traced my jawline down to my chin then she moved her hand up and smiled when she felt my lips. She stood up on her tiptoes and moved her hand down onto my shoulder, I tensed up and my eyes widened as I felt her warm lips press against mine but after a moment I closed my eyes and carressed her cheek in my hand. She pulled away, "Thanks for listening." she said. "N-No problem." I said. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at her face.

I stared into her sapphire blue eyes, they looked beautiful almost like they were sparkling under the stars. I smiled as I placed my hands on her hips and leaned down, softly pressing her lips against mine again.

_"I think... I love her."_

**A/N: I have had this chapter written for a few days now actually and I was going back and forth on wether I should post it or not but here it is. The big kiss scene in the story, hope it wasn't too horrible. *laughs nervously* Well anyways love you guys and baiii! **_  
_

**~Whispy xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

The next day after Vaughn and I were done with work we decided to go to the diner for a sort of 'date'. "Chels, you ready?" Vaughn called for me. "Yeah. Be there in a second." I called back. I was so excited, "Arcane!" I shouted for him then whistled, only seconds later I heard the clacking of claws on the wood floor coming towards me and smiled, "Good boy." I said.

I reached out in front of me and felt his soft fur; I had the leash in one hand and with the other I searched around his back for the loop on his harness to attach it to. Once I found it I put the leash on him and walked out to the living room, counting my steps on the way. "Okay, I'm ready." I said. I heard Vaughn's boots start clicking ober towards me then I felt him hold my hand, "Let's go." he said. We walked out the door and made our way to the diner.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a chair in my room staring out the window when I saw two people and a dog appear in my vision, it was Chelsea and Vaughn. I had never met Vaughn but I had asked about him from the villagers, they all said he was anti-social and stoic but from what I've seen whenever he's with Chelsea, he's not.

I envy her like no other, ever aince that first day they walked past my house playing with that dog I had wanted to talk to Vaughn. It was love at first sight.

I decided today was the day I would finally build up the courage and talk Vaughn so I got my coat, slipped on my shoes and ran out my bedroom and down the hall. "Father! I an going out for a bit!" I shouted to my dad, "Okay but be back before supper is ready, Sabrina." he said and with that I ran out the door, putting my coat on while I ran to the front gate.

When I got to the gate I slowly opened it, trying not to make a sound and peeked out from behind it. Vaughn was holding Chelsea's hand as they walked into the diner, my heart felt like it had dropped into my stomach, _"Why is he holding her hand whenever she has that stupid mutt leading her around?" _I was suddenly infuriated and stomped out of the gate to the diner.

I walked into the diner and put on my shy and nice girl act that I always used in front of the villagers. I looked around and spotted Chelsea and Vaughn sitting in the back corner table, they were both laughing about something. I was angry again and just glared at Chelsea, _"Why is he so nice to you, huh? It's probably because your blind, stupid girl."_

That's when I got an idea and smirked as I sat down at a table and waited for them to leave.

**~Time Skip: After The Date~ **

I waited at the table and drank some tea so I wouldn't look suspicious. When I saw Vaughn and Chelsea walk out I started walking out as well with my head down acting like I wasn't paying attention. I glanced up and saw Vaugh ahead of me, I lowered my head again and walked a bit faster passing them but 'accidentally' bumping into Vaughn, I looked up at him. _He's even more handsome up close."_ He had his eyebrows raised and looked at me with a confused expression, "I-I'm s-sorry." I said with my perfected fake stutter. "It's fine." he said, "Vaughn? Who's there?" Chelsea asked. "Oh, Ch-Chelsea. Hi, it's S-Sabrina." I said trying my best to keep a small smile on my face.

Chelsea smiled, "Oh! Hi, Sabrina it's been awhile, sorry I haven't come by to visit." she said. "Oh n-no, that's fine." I said to her as I noticed how close I was still standing to Vaughn, I backed up and blushed. "Well, Vaughn and I are done with our date so would you want to come back with us and hang out for a little while?" she asked, _"This is going really well, good job Sabrina... wait date? They were on a date?! That little ahh! She can't have him, Vaughn is mine!" _I composed myself before I yelled all thise things at her, "Y-Yes, I would l-like that. T-Thank you." I said.

Vaughn didn't look too happy about the whole idea but he kept his mouth shut. "Yay, I'm glad." Chelsea said. I walked over to stand beside Chelsea then we started walking to her house.

* * *

When we got to Chelsea's house I noticed Vaughn wasn't leaving. We walked into the house and took off our coats and shoes, "Mirabelle, Julia! Vaughn and I are home and we brought Sabrina too!" Chelsea yelled happily. _"He _lives _here?" _I clenched my fists as my anger boiled up inside me.

"Sabrina let's go." Chelsea said as she held up her arm, I reluctantly linked my arm with mine and we started walking towards the hall. "Bye bye, Vaughn!" she called behind us, giggling. _"Ugh, I hate this girl..." _

We walked down the hall and into a room I'm assuming is Chelsea's bedroom, "This is Julia and I's bedroom." she said. I looked at her confused, "H-How did you know how t-to get here?" I asked curiously. She giggled, "I have counted how many steps it takes to get to places in house and memorized when to turn. From the front door to here it takes 32 steps." she told me, "Oh, t-that's very s-smart." I said.

_"Time to start the rest of my plan." _She led me over to her bed and unhooked the mutt before sitting down. I sat down beside her, "N-Not to be mean o-or anything j-just making a s-statement but V-Vaughn didn't look to h-happy on y-your date." I said. I looked over at her, her smile had faded and her brows were furrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked. "W-Well he just s-seemed to not be h-having fun. L-Like he d-didn't want t-to be there." I said. She frowned and her head dropped then just hung there, _"Now for the final blow." _I smirked.

"Almost seemed l-like he was only there b-because he pities you."

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update but my internet stopped working today for no reason and I had to help my brother move so busy, busy. Anyways hope you enjoy and love you! Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

After Sabrina left last night I couldn't help but think about what she said, _"Is he really going out with me because he pities me? I mean Sabina has no motivation to lie to me, right? She is so sweet and kind, even if she did have a reason I highly doubt she would."_

I lay there in my bed trying not to think about it but ultimately always coming back to the subject. I didn't want to help Vaughn today or even talk to him if what Sabrina said is true, which there is no way of telling if it isn't. _"I really hope she's wrong but if she isn't then… have I wasted my time with him?" _ I heard someone walk into the room, "Chelsea? Are you going to go help Vaughn today?" Julia asked, "No, I don't feel very good." I said as I rolled over onto my back. "Oh okay. Well tell me if you need anything." she said.

"Hey, Jules…" I said quietly, "Yeah?" she asked. "Would someone date someone else out of pity even if they didn't want to be there, I mean cause they don't want to hurt there feelings cause they feel bad?" I asked then I heard her walk over and sit beside me on my bed. "Yes, it can happen. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know for future reference." I said, half-smiling so that she would believe me. "Okay, well again if you need me just call." she said then got up and walked out of the room.

"_So… Sabrina could be right."_

**~Time Skip: End Of Day~**

I had been lying in my bed all day thinking about what Sabrina had said when I heard the familiar click of cowboy boots coming towards my room. I quickly pulled the covers up to my face and closed my eyes.

I heard a light knock on the door, "Chelsea?" Vaughn said quietly. _"No… don't come in here." _he walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, "Hey, beautiful. Hope you feel better soon." he said softly while he brushed the hair out of my face then leaned down and kissed my forehead. _"Chelsea he is just toying with you, don't believe anything he says."_

I felt him get up off the bed and slowly walk out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. _"I love him so much…" _I buried my face into my pillow and started crying.

"_I want to believe you Vaughn, but I just can't." _

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was instantly flooded with thoughts from last night, _"I must have cried myself to sleep…" _I got up out of my bed and walked to the door, "Arcane, come on." I said quietly then I heard the clacking so I opened and walked out the door.

I went to the living room, "Morning, Chelsea." Julia said, "Good morning, Jules." I said, yawning. "Want some breakfast?" Mirabelle asked me. "No thanks, Mom. Can I take Arcane for a walk?" I asked. "Yeah of course you can. Do you want Vaughn to go with you?" Julia asked. "That's okay, he's busy." I said as I listened to someone walk over to me and put the leash in my hand then hook it onto Arcane's harness, "There you go. I will actually come with you because I need to go speak to Felicia about a few things." Mirabelle said, "Thanks, Mom." I said to her softly, "Bye, Jules!" I called to her, "Bye!" she called back. "Come on, Arcane. Let's go." I said, smiling as we all walked out the front door.

Mirabelle and I walked to Felicia's house then I parted ways with her after a quick 'Hello' to everyone. I wanted to just go walk around town for a while, maybe go into the forest too.

"_Anything to get my mind off of him."_

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

After I was done with work for the day I walked into the house just as Mirabelle was coming in, "My goddess is it raining hard out there." she said. "Mom, where's Chelsea?" Julia asked. My eyes widened, "I don't know but I hope she's alright. Taro says there's a hurricane coming in, the wind feels like your in a tornado out there." She said. "Do you know where she went?" I asked quickly.

"Well she said she was just going to walk around town but-" I didn't hear the rest I already had my coat on and was out the door.

I ran to W. Town and looked everywhere but didn't find her. I ran into the diner, "Have you guys seen Chelsea?" I asked, everyone shook their heads. "Damn it…" I grumbled then ran back out towards the Animal Shop again. I ran past the shop and towards the forest, the wind was blowing so hard I swear it was going to knock me down any second.

"_Where could she be…" _When I was running past the intersection in the road I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was Chelsea. _"Oh thank the goddess." _I stopped running and looked at her, she was just standing there staring off into space.

"Chelsea!" I called to her but she didn't seem to hear me over the wind. I started walking over towards her when I saw Chen's shop sign's chains break and blowing start toward Chelsea, "Chelsea, look out!" I yelled as loud as I could, she started to turn around but it was too late the sign hit her head making her fall to the ground.

I panicked and ran over to her, "Oh my goddess, no. Chelsea? Chelsea!" I shouted as I shook her but she didn't move. I picked her up bridal style and started running back to the shop with Arcane following me close behind.

"_Oh goddess, please Chelsea be okay please." _I looked down at her motionless body as a tear escaped my eye and hugged her closer before I burst through the door of the Animal Shop, "Julia, Mirabelle come quick!" I shouted then walked over and laid Chelsea down on the couch. "What?" they both said in unison but I didn't have to say anything else when they saw Chelsea lying there.

"Oh goddess, what happened?" Mirabelle asked as they both ran over to the couch. "She was standing in front of Chen's then his sign broke and hit her head." I said with worry in my voice. "Julia, go call Dr. Trent now." Mirabelle ordered, Julia nodded her head then ran off over to the phone, I knelt down beside the couch. I looked at Chelsea's face as I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. I closed my eyes as more tears came flowing out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"_Please, please. I love you."_

**A/N: I have something very exciting planned for the next chapter! Hehehe! Love you guys and baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

"Chelsea, look out!" Vaughn yelled from behind me. I started to turn around but then suddenly felt something hit the side of my head and fell to the ground. "Oh my goddess, no. Chelsea? Chelsea!" was the last thing I heard Vaughn yell before I passed out.

_**~Begin Dream~**_

_I woke up with a throbbing headache and I didn't know where I was. "Is anyone here?"_ _I called out_ _but I heard no_ _voices or footsteps at all._

_"Hello, Chelsea." said a woman. "Who's there?" I asked quickly. "Just a friend, don't worry." she said then I felt a finger touch my forehead and the pain of my headache increased. I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands and screamed. "Make it stop!" I yelled as I was pulled into a memory._

_"Mommy, look out!" I saw myself running down the street then my mom's small car get broadsided by the semi in the intersection. "Mom! No!" I yelled as I reached my hand out in front of me but I was abruptly pulled into another memory._

_This memory wasn't mine; I watched as a small boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes walked into a house, "Mommy, Daddy! I'm home from school!" he called out cheerfully as he walked into the living room but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw the bloody bodies of a man with silver hair and green eyes and a woman with brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and light purple eyes lying in the middle of the floor. The room was trashed, "M-Mommy... D-Daddy..." he said as he slowly walked over to the two adults and dropped to his knees in front of them.  
_

_Suddenly I was pulled from there and into a different memory, with the same silver haired boy but he was a little older now. He was walking down the sidewalk when a bunch of other boys walked up to him, "Hey, freak. Where ya headed to?" a boy with brunette hair that was standing in front of the group said. The silver haired bow simply ignored them and kept walking by going around them, "I'm talking to you!" the brunette boy yelled then pushed the silver haired boy to the ground. "I don't want to deal with you today..." the silver haired boy said but the brunette boy just laughed then kicked him in his stomach, the others joined in beating him up shortly after.  
_

_I was reverted into another memory; it was mine this time. I was sitting in the kitchen at my old house when my dad came down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen to find more liquor, "Daddy, why did this happen? Why was Mommy leaving?" I asked. My dad stood there for a moment before walking up in front of me with his whiskey bottle in his hand, "It's all your fault." he said.  
_

_Those words stung just as much as they did the first time I had heard them, "You caused all of this, Chelsea! If you weren't here she would still be with me! She would still be alive!" he yelled as the hand that held the whiskey bottle rose into the air. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't move, I stood there and watched as he hit me over the head with the bottle.  
_

_I was dropped onto a floor after that. I had tears in my eyes, "Chelsea?" asked the woman. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, bring my knees up to my chest. "Chelsea, I need you to understand why I showed you all of that." she said, "I don't want to know! Just go away!" I yelled at her again. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "It's not your fault, Chelsea. Everything that happened." she said softly.  
_

_"Yes it is. I got my mom killed." I said through sobs. "No, you didn't." I heard her say before I felt a finger touch my forehead again. I was then dropped into a car seat; I looked to my side and saw my mom, "Mom? Mom!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me. Suddenly her cell phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She flipped it open, "Stop, Gray! I'm not fighting with you anymore! I have made up my mind!" she yelled into the phone then hung it up and threw it down, she closed her eyes and started crying.  
_

_I looked past her and through the window behind her, "No, no! Mom look!" I yelled even though I knew it was no use. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea." she said quietly, she looked up and saw the truck right before it hit the car.  
_

_"Mom!" I yelled as I was pulled out of the car and back into the blackness I knew too well.  
_

_"Do you see now?" the woman asked. I tear fell down my cheek, "I-It wasn't my fault, it was my dad's." I whispered, "Yes, exactly. I think now that you understand that I can let you go." she said. "Wait, who was that little boy you showed me?" I asked quickly, I heard her giggle and snap her fingers. I caught a glimpse of her face, she was a beautiful woman with long green hair and turquoise eyes then everything was engulfed in white.  
_

_**~End Dream~**_

I sat up with a gasp; I was in a dark room but could still see the outline of objects. "Wait… I can see?" I sat there in shock for a moment before I slowly turned my head to look around. I was in a bed and there was someone sitting in a chair beside me but I couldn't quite see who it was. They suddenly moved, "Chelsea, are you okay?" the voice asked worriedly, it was Vaughn.

He leaned over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. My heart stopped beating for a moment as the light illuminated the room, it was the boy from my dreams. Sliver hair, amethyst eyes, and he wore cowboy attire; he was so handsome. "Chelsea?" he asked. I quickly turned away and blushed lightly, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I said quietly, "Oh thank goddess." he said as he leaned over and hugged me. I hugged him back, "Vaughn, what happened?" I asked.

"Chen's sign broke and hit you on the head." he explained as he let me go. My eyes widened, "So that's what hit my head…" I thought. "We called Dr. Trent over and he said you were okay but you would stay asleep for a while." Vaughn said, "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Two days." he said.

I quickly turned my head to look at him, "Vaughn…" I said at almost a whisper. "Yes?" he asked.

"I can see you."

**A/N: Surprise! Haha, I couldn't wait to upload this chapter so you guys got it early! Anyways, this is the big event that I have been planning since I started this story lol. Hope you all enjoyed, I love you guys! Baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Searching Through The Shadows  
**

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened, _"Now she's going to think I'm some sort of freak just like everyone else..." _I reached over to the desk behind me and put my hat back on then started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, "To go and get Julia and Mirabelle." I said quietly then I walked out of the door.

I walked into the living room where Julia and Mirabelle had fallen asleep on the couch last night. I shook Julia lightly, "Julia. Julia!" I yelled but in a whispering tone. She groaned and wiggled around a bit before finally opening her eyes, "What is it, Vaughn?" she said tiredly but then suddenly she sat up, "Is Chelsea okay?!" she asked quickly. "Yeah she's fine but um..." I trailed off and Julia glared at me, "Vaughn. Spit it out." she said harshly. "She said she could see me..." I said.

Her eyes widened like mine had at the news, "W-What?" she asked but before I could even open my mouth to answer she was standing up and running off to her bedroom.

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I got up and started running to my room without even giving Vaughn a chance to answer. I burst through the door of my room causing Chelsea to jump, "Chelsea!" I yelled excitedly, running over and jumping on the bed beside her. "Julia?" she said looking straight at me, I nodded my head. "Can you see me?" I asked curiously, "Mhm. Just like I imagined you, big blonde curls and beautiful blue eyes." she said giggling. I enveloped her in a hug about squeezing her to death, I couldn't believe it.

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back when Mirabelle came running in with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "Oh my goddess, Chelsea!" she said excitedly then walking quickly toward us she hugged us both tight. Chelsea and I giggled, "Hi, Mom." Chelsea said as we all let each other go, "Oh, my dear... you can really see me?" she asked and Chelsea nodded smiling with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can't believe it." Chelsea said, starting to cry now.

"Me either." I said, hugging her again quickly. I turned to look at Mirabelle and saw that behind her Vaughn was leaning in the doorway with a frown on his face, "Vaughn?" I asked. He walked away back into the hallway, "Be right back, Chels." I said as I got up and followed Vaughn outside into the front yard. He started walking quicker but I jogged up behind him then quickly I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "What's going on with you?" I asked him then I saw that he had tears in his eyes, "Vaughn..." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." he growled as more tears started to flow down his cheeks, "Tell me, please?" I asked kindly. "Don't you understand?!" he snapped, I was taken aback at his sudden outburst, "Understand what?" I asked him. "She is going to be like everyone else now. Think I'm a freak and push me away!" he yelled, closing his eyes and clenching his fists and teeth together. "Chelsea is different from everyone else. She won't judge you by how you look because she knows your a good person on the inside, Vaughn." I told him. "No, she won't... I just know it. I love her, Julia and I don't know what to do now..." he said, calming down a little bit. I widened my eyes, _"He loves her? Oh my goddess." _I tried my best to keep a straight face and not smile.

"Go in there and talk to her." I said. He looked at me and wiped his tears off his cheeks, "Okay." he said as he took a deep breath then walked back into the shop. I followed him again to my room, "Mom. I need you for something." I said, waving my hand to signal my mom to come with me. She got up and walked out of the room and with me down the hall, once we got into he living room my face broke into the biggest smile ever, "Mom, he loves her." I said whispering. Her eyes widened and she smiled also and turned back to look at the hall.

"I knew she would break through his walls." she said quietly. I nodded, "Yeah, whenever I first saw the way he looked at her. I knew too." I said.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I stood there in front of Chelsea while she looked at me, "Vaughn... is everything okay?" she finally asked. I sighed and sat down in the chair I had fallen asleep in the night before, "Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked to quickly get to the point, her eyes looked me over then she smiled warmly at me which made me blush a little, I love her smile.

"Not at all. You're a good person, Vaughn. I would never judge you by your looks like other people." she said. I looked up at her as I relaxed but tensed up a little whenever she looked down and fiddled with her fingers, "But Sabrina told me something that has been bothering me..." she said, "What is it?" I asked. "She said you were dating me only because you pity me." she said looking back up at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes, "Never." I said as I got up and sat beside her on the bed, "I love you, Chelsea."

She smiled as I leaned down and pressed her warm lips against mine, wrapping my arms around her to pull her closer. _"I'm never going to let you go, Chelsea. You are the first person to except me for who I am and not judge me by how I look... I love you more than I could ever say." _

I pulled away and hugged her tightly as she nuzzled my neck. I smiled so wide my cheeks started to hurt, "I love you too, Vaughn." she said. "Promise you'll stay with me?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug and looked at her with those blue eyes sparkling like the night sky.

"I promise, Vaughn."

**A/N: Taa daa! Sorry for switching the point of views back and forth. *laughs nervously* But other than that I hope you guys like my cheesiness hehe. I won't be able to update tomorrow so I am giving you this chapter tonight, I love you all and buh baiii!**

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

I was taking a walk down to the beach when I saw Chelsea, Vaughn, and that dumb mutt headed for where I was going, no way was I going to be in the same place with that insufferable girl. I looked at them walking and saw that Vaughn was holding her hand again, it was infuriating. _"Stupid, Chelsea. Going off and getting hurt like that then magically getting her sight back, ugh! She ruined everything!" _I stomped my foot and turned around on my heel and walked back to my house. "You just wait, Chelsea. Vaughn will be mine, one way or another." I whispered to myself before storming into my house.

I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me, "Stupid, stupid! Ahhh!" I yelled as I flopped face first onto my bed. I lifted my head up slowly and squinted to see something sitting on my nightstand, it was my camera. My eyes widened before I smirked evilly, "She's bound to mess up sometime, right?" I said to myself as I got up off my bed and grabbed my camera.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"Why?" I asked into the phone, "My boss assigned me to another town to deliver animals to, so now I can only come to the island two days a week." Vaughn said on the other end of the call. He had left yesterday and he called me today to tell me that his boss had given him more work so he cut his days here on the island. "I'm going to miss you." I said sadly, "I'll miss you too. We will still see each other though so cheer up, buttercup." he said, making me smile as always. "Alright." I said.

"Chelsea! I need you!" Julia yelled in the background, "Vaughn I have to-" I was cut off. "Yeah trust me I heard the big mouth. Go ahead I will call you later." he said. I giggled, "Alright. I love you." he chuckled, "I love you too, Chels." he said then hung up the phone. "Chelsea!" Julia yelled again, "I'm coming! Jeez woman hold your horses!" I yelled back to her as I put down the phone and ran toward where her voice was coming from. "What do you need, Jules?" I asked with a sigh, "I need you to go and meet the new person coming to the island. I believe his name is, Will." she said, smiling like a dork. "Well alright. When is he arriving?" I asked, "Ohhh in about," she looked at the clock, "3-4 minutes." she said with a smirk. My eyes widened, "Darn it, Julia!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed my coat and headed for the door, "Better run, Chels!" she yelled while she laughed. I opened the door and slammed it behind me as I started running toward the beach, "Please don't be late, please don't be late." I kept murmuring to myself as I ran.

When I got to the beach I saw a huge, very fancy looking boat and a young blonde standing on the beach in front of it talking to a man in a suit. I jogged down towards them guessing that he was the person Julia mentioned, _"What was his name again? Hmm... oh Will! That's right." _The blonde turned his head and saw me coming towards him, his eyes widened for a few moments but then a warm smile graced his lips. "Hello!" he shouted kindly to me, "Hi!" I exclaimed, waving to him.

Once I got closer to him I couldn't help but think how princely he looked, like he was the prince charming straight out of a fairytale. I giggled, "Welcome to the island. My name's Chelsea." I said smiling and holding up my hand for him to shake. He took my hand in his but instead of shaking it he pulled it gently up to his face and kissed it, "Thank you, miss. My name is Will, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said in a sweet tone. _"He even sounds and acts like a prince, kinda weird but charming none the less." _He smiled, "No problem and it's also nice to meet you too." I said, letting my hand slide out of his grip. He stood there and stared at me with a mystified look on his face causing me to blush lightly, "Um, oh. Would you like a tour of the island?" I asked with my head lowered slightly to try and hide my blush. "I would love one." he said as he began to walk towards the path I had just come from, "Great!" I exclaimed before jogging up to him then slowing to a walk beside him.

**Will's P.O.V.**

I had just gotten off of my yacht and was talking to one of my father's co-worker's when I turned my head to admire the scenery but instead my eyes locked onto a young girl jogging down the path ahead of me. She had straight, long chestnut brown hair that flowed in the wind and eyes that looked like the sea, "Beautiful scenery on this island." I whispered to myself before turning and yelling hello to the gorgeous lady. "Hi!" she yelled back in the sweetest voice I had ever heard and waved to me.

When she got closer and finally stopped running I started memorizing the flawless features of her face, _"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." _I thought to myself as she welcomed me to the island and then introduced herself as Chelsea, a fitting name indeed. She held up her hand wanting me to shake it but I had a better idea, "Thank you, miss. My name is Will." I said then grabbed her hand and gently kissed her frail fingers. "No problem and it's also nice to meet you too." she said as she let her hand slip out of mine, I was quite disappointed for I wanted to hold this beauty's hand as long as possible but I realized that would become awkward for her for she did not know me... yet.

I stared at her flawless, radiant face in the silence that came after our introduction, she noticed my stare and blushed lightly. _"She is so adorable." _She lowered her head and I smiled, "Um, oh. Would you like a tour of the island?" she asked. "I would love one." I said as I began walking away toward the path that was at the top of the beach, "Great!" I heard her call from behind me which made me smile even wider. I looked over to my side and saw her walking there, smiling a graceful and beautiful smile.

_"Chelsea, you will be mine."_

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating but school started and I didn't have time so I am going to start updating 2 times a week from now on. Also sorry for so many point of view changes again, heh heh. Anywho, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! I had a lot of trouble coming up with a plot after the last chapter but I finally did, obviously. x3 Well I love you guys and enjoy! Baiii!**_  
_

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

"Chelsea! Will is here to see you!" I heard Julia yell from the front of the house, I sighed and smiled as I stood up and exited my room. Will had been coming to see me everyday and I was starting to consider him a good friend, he made me feel less lonely since Vaughn wasn't here as much anymore. "Coming!" I yelled as I jumped up from my bed and ran to the living room, Arcane hot on my heels.

When I ran into the room I saw Will's face light up, I giggled and smiled at him. "Hiya. What's up, Will?" I said stopping in front of him, "Nothing much. I just wanted to stop by and see if you would like to take a walk with me?" he asked. "Well, I have so much stuff to do... " I tapped a finger on my chin and my foot on the floor, his face seemed to lose some of it's glow and that made me smile, "I'm just kidding of course I can!" I exclaimed, smiling warmly at him. "Alright." his eyes seemed to sparkle at my answer, "Shall we go?" he asked gesturing towards the door. "Yeah. Can Arcane come on our little walk as well?" I asked as I looked down at the happily panting dog sitting at my feet, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Will chuckled, "Yes he can." he said then leaned down at pet Arcane's head as I slipped on my boots and walked out the door with him and Arcane following behind.

We walked down the path towards the forest, I watched as Arcane tried to catch a butterfly fluttering around in the air. A small giggle escaped my lips, "He seems to be enjoying himself." I said turning to look at Will, "Yes, he does." he said back to me while smiling warmly. He looked up at the sky with a look like he was thinking about something for a few moments before he spoke up again, "Chelsea, may I ask you something?" he asked without looking down at me, "Sure. What is it?" I asked looking at him with a brow raised in curiosity. "Well uh..." he stopped walking and turned to look at me, "Would you mind um... well going on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked with nervousness in his tone while he rubbed the back of his neck, his head hanging down.

My eyes widened at is question, "Oh Will... I'm sorry but I can't." I said. He looked up at me, "Why not?" he asked quickly. "I-I have a boyfriend." I said timidly, I felt bad for him. "Oh... how come I never see you out with him?" he asked looking down at the ground, "He doesn't live here. He only comes here two days a week to deliver animals to our shop." I explained to him. "Why do you stay with him?" he asked as he looked back up at me, his question surprised me, "W-What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean that if you only get to see him two days a week it's not really a relationship, now is it?" he said, I didn't say anything to him as I looked down at the ground and played with the hem of my shirt.

He continued after a few seconds of me staying silent, "Plus, do you even know if he has a girlfriend back where he lives? He could be living a double life for all you know." he said firmly. That hit me hard, _"I don't know that kind of information about Vaughn... to tell the truth I barely know anything about him. What if what Will is saying is true? No, Vaughn wouldn't do that. He loves me." _I raised my head and glared at Will accusingly, "You don't know anything about Vaughn! So don't you dare start making assumptions about him!" I yelled at him. Will seemed taken aback by my outburst but quickly composed himself, "I'm just saying it's possible, he may just be using you as his little play toy while he's here then go back to the girl he really loves." he said nonchalantly, that really pissed me off but my anger was quickly replaced with sadness and hurt as the tears started streaming down my face.

Soft sobs escaped my lips as I looked at the ground, _"He could be right... I have no way of knowing. Vaughn could just be putting on an act but would he do that?" _I felt Will put a finger under my chin and lift my head up before suddenly my lips were engulfed with the warmness of anothers, I stood there for a second in shock as Will kissed me but I quickly regained my composure and pushed him away harshly, "You bastard! Stay away from me!" I screamed at him before turning and started to run. As I ran I heard the rustle of leaves suddenly from beside me and thought I saw someone there but it was probably just my imagination so I shrugged it off and headed for my house.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

I had been following Chelsea around for the entire week Vaughn was gone, _"I know what you're all thinking. No, I am not a stalker!"_. Ahem, anyways I had noticed she had started to spend a lot of time with the new guy, Will, and I thought that if anything was going to happen it was going to be while she was with him...

Camera in hand I followed Will up the path from the beach quietly, trying not to get noticed. He walked all the way up to Chelsea's house and knocked on the front door before that blonde bimbo came and answered, _"Guess I'll have to wait..." _I went around back of the shop/house and waited for a few minutes then I heard that dumb mutt barking and the door open then close. _"Time to go." _I smirked to myself as I carefully followed them down the path and into the forest. They walked for a bit smiling at each other and talking before finally Will stopped. I tried desperately to hear what they were saying but by the look on Chelsea's face it wasn't something good, I quietly crawled through the tall grass and bushes getting as close to them as I possibly could.

"He could be living a double life for all you know." I heard Will say which made me stop dead in my tracks. I got up slowly and stood behind a tree, peeking out at them from behind it, "You don't know anything about Vaughn! So don't you dare start making assumptions about him!" Chelsea yelled while glaring at Will, "I'm just saying it's possible, he may just be using you as his little play toy while he's here then go back to the girl he really loves." Will said nonchalant-like. A smirk was tugging at the corners of my lips as I watched this scene play out, Chelsea was crying and Will looked as if he regretted saying what he did.

My eyes narrowed but them quickly widened as I saw Will lift her head up and plant a kiss on her, _"This is my shot!" _I quickly pulled my camera up and took a picture of the two just before Chelsea pushed Will away and screamed something at him then ran away. I quickly pulled myself back behind the tree again and slide down to the ground as my face flooded with happiness.

_"I got it! Proof that Chelsea doesn't deserve him!" _I thought as I looked at the clear picture of the two kissing and smiled even wider, _"Vaughn is mine."_

**A/N: I've had writer's block so this chapter was a little rushed, please excuse me if it is horrible. . Anyways, I love you all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Even just read this story, you make me really happy! I hope you have a good night, baiii!**_  
_

**~Whispy xoxo  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

"Chelsea... can you please tell me what happened?" Julia asked as she rubbed her hand up and down the stretch of my back in a calming way, I shook my head which was buried in between my knees. I had come straight home from that scene that took place in the forest and just curled up in my bed then cried, "Does it have something to do with Vaughn?" she asked me. I tensed up at the mention of his name but shook my head just as I had before, Julia sighed before she got up to begin walking out. "You can't just sulk, Chelsea. That won't help anything... you have to do something about what has happened or else you just let the other person win." she said not even turning to look at me when she had then walked out of our bedroom.

I sat there and thought about what she had said for a while, _"She's right. I have to confront Vaughn about this... but I'm still nervous about what he will say." _My head turned to lay on my thighs as I stared at the time on the clock on the bedside table, "He's going to be coming soon." I whispered to myself. I got out of my bed and called Arcane to come with me as I walked out to the living room, "Chels!" Julia shouted as she hugged me. I halfheartedly smiled at her, "You got up." she said happily, "Yeah I did. I'm going to take Arcane and wait for Vaughn, okay?" I said as I was slipping on my boots by the door. "Alright." she said with a nod of her head.

I opened the door to let Arcane run out first then quickly walked out it myself, following behind the happy dog. "Come on, Arcane." I said as I started heading towards the beach. My legs felt like they were going to collapse and my head felt light as I reached the intersection on the road, _"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." _I looked down the path going towards the forest then looked down the one heading towards the beach, I sighed and hung my head before I started slowly walking down to the forest while I hummed a song.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I waited by the railing as the boat pulled up to the dock, I turned my head towards the sand on the beach and my smile dropped to a frown when I didn't see Chelsea standing there but Sabrina.

The boat dropped the ramp down to the dock and I strode down it to the beach where the little mousy girl was waiting, holding something small in her hands. "H-Hi, Vaughn." she said as I walked up, "What do you want?" I asked harshly, almost rolling my eyes at her. She held the small thing she was holding out to me, I raised an eyebrow before slowly reaching out and taking it in my hand. "I-I'm sorry." she said as she looked up at me, this made me confused.

I lifted the small thing up to my face before I noticed it was a picture... of Chelsea and some other guy with blonde hair. _"What is this?" _I looked at the picture closer then my eyes widened and my heart felt like it had just been ripped in half, they were kissing. I stood there, staring at the picture for a while before I finally looked up at Sabrina and glared at her, "Where did you get this?" I growled. "W-Well I um..." she stuttered out but trailed off, "I don't have time for this!" I yelled before I quickly walked off with the picture clenched in my hand.

When I reached the animal shop I had thought I had been walking but I had been running and was out of breath, I burst through the door which made Julia and Mirabelle who were sitting on the couch jump. "Oh, Vaughn. Nice to see-" I cut Mirabelle off, "Where's Chelsea?" I hissed, Julia's eyes seemed to widen a little before she cocked her head to the side, "She went down to the beach to meet you. She wasn't there?" she asked, confused. My brows furrowed, "If she was there then I wouldn't be asking you where she was, now would I?" I said as I turned around and slammed the door closed behind me.

_"Where the hell is she?" _I had searched almost the entire island and my anger was just boiling inside me now as I stomped my way into the forest. I heard someone humming and a dog barking just ahead of me and when I turned the corner there she was, the most beautiful girl in the world. My anger instantly went away as I looked at her face shining under the moonlight, her eyes were sparkling as the tears streaming down her cheeks glistened. I quietly walked forward and sat down beside her, she seemed startled when I did but didn't say anything. We sat there and stared at the star lit sky before I remembered I was angry, "Chelsea, what is this?" I said as I held the picture up to her. She took it then looked at it closely, her eyes lost all emotion at that very moment and her pink lips turned down into a small frown.

"It's not what you think." she said, turning her head to look at me. "Yeah, of course it's not. It's just you kissing some random guy." I said sarcastically back at her, "Vaughn, it wasn't my-" I cut her off just like I had Mirabelle as I stood up, "Is this what you have been doing Chelsea? Whenever I'm gone you go and date this guy? What the hell!" I yelled, "No! And what about you, huh? How do I know you don't have another girlfriend when your off the island?" she yelled back at me. My heart felt like it broke a million times over again when she said that, "Is that really what you think...?" I asked quietly as I stared down at the ground.

"Well... yes." she said, "Okay then." I whispered before I started walking away from her, "Wait, Vaughn!" she called after me. "Don't, Chelsea! If we can't trust each other then we have no business being together." I snapped then quickly walked away, I didn't want to stay in the same house as her or even be here anymore. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I thought about everything that had just happened but I pulled myself together and made my decision before I walked into the lobby of the Inn...

_"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow when the boat comes and... I don't think I'll be coming back."_

**A/N: Don't worry this is not the end! I have a very big time skip coming up and then something a little unexpected happens hehehe. Anyways, keep reading pretty please! I love you all and hope you have been enjoying! Baiii!**_  
_

**~Whispy xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty **

I couldn't believe Vaughn had said that, I hadn't even gone out of the house besides the animal barn and I think Julia and Mirabelle were starting to get worried.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Chelsea?" Julia asked as she walked in. "What?" I mumbled, "Vaughn is leaving today." she said quietly, I sighed and wiped the tears away from under my eyes. "So what..." I grumbled as I looked away from her, "Chelsea you get your ass up and go after him!" she yelled while she pulled me up off my bed by the arm, I was taken aback by her outburst. "He really loves you and if you let him go now... I don't think you will get another chance!" she sighed, "I went and tried to talk to him the other day but when he answered his door he looked terrible like he had been crying." she said.

My mouth hung agape and my eyes widened, a stray tear trailed down my cheek before I pulled my arm away from Julia's grip and ran through the house then out the door towards the beach as fast as I could. When I was about to enter the beach I saw Vaughn standing on the back of the boat that was pulling away from the dock... I was too late.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I boarded the boat and walked over the the back of it then leaned on the rail, getting one last good look at the island as the boat started to pull away. Suddenly I saw a girl with long, chestnut hair running towards the beach... Chelsea. "Vaughn!" she yelled as she reached out her hand and kept running, the look on her face was frantic.

She ran down the dock towards me with tears in her eyes but her foot caught on a board and she fell face first on the hard dock, "Chelsea!" I yelled back to her pushing the upper half of my body over the railing but stopping before I fell overboard. She lifted her head up, her hair was in her face and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked like she was going to get up but she just laid there looking at me as the boat pulled further away, I saw her mouth move when she yelled one last thing to me.

"_I'm sorry._"

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"Chelsea, are you sure about this?" Julia asked me as Mirabelle, Julia, and I stood on the dock, "Yeah absolutely." I said as happily as I could manage. "Well just make sure you come visit us, dear." Mirabelle said as she hugged me. I hugged her back, "Of course I will, Mom." I said back to her then hugged Julia. I picked up my suitcase and started walking down the dock then went up the ramp onto the boat, "Bye!" I yelled to them then waved. They waved back and I smiled before heading to the bottom level of the boat.

It had been almost 5 months since Vaughn had left and I still wasn't exactly over him even though I know he has probably moved on, that's why I had started singing. I posted some videos on a website of me singing some original songs I had written after Vaughn left and an upcoming band that needed a new singer picked me up. So that's where we are now, on the way to the city to start my new life as a lead singer and try to forget all about Vaughn.

**~Time Skip: Meeting the Band~ **

I walked off the boat, I was in Mineral Town and I was excited to meet my new friends. "Chelsea?" I heard someone yell from beside me, I looked over to the left to see a boy with long chestnut hair that faded into blonde at the tips in a ponytail waving at me. I smiled, "Hi!" I shouted before I ran over to him, "Hey, I'm Cliff." he said holding out his hand, I shook it and smiled even wider at him. "You're the drummer, right?" I asked, "Sure am." he exclaimed as we started walking down the dock towards the city, I saw two more men standing at the end.

"This is Blue, he's our bass player." he pointed to the tall one with light brown hair and a cap on, "And this is Skye, he's the lead guitarist." he said as he pointed to another tall man with silver hair and green eyes, he looked a lot like Vaughn.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I tried to take my eyes off of Skye but I just couldn't seem to pull them away, "Likewise." Skye said in a sweet voice. Blue patted my back, "Seems like you've captivated another one, Skye." he said laughing, "Oh, haha no. He just looks like someone I used to know." I said smiling nervously. Cliff smiled, "Well should we get to practice? I forgot to tell you that we have a gig in a week." he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Really? That's great!" I exclaimed happily.

They all smiled at each other then at me, "I also wrote some tabs for one of your songs." Skye said as we started walking toward the studio we would be working in. "Really? Which one?" I asked curiously, "The one you said was named 'There For You' I believe. It really touched me, you know. You're a great writer." he said. "Oh that one." I said trying to not cry when I thought about that song, it had been the first one I wrote after Vaughn had left. I put all my feelings into that song, "I bet it will sound great." I told him. "I sure hope so." he said back.

We walked into the studio and spent the whole rest of the day practicing, the tabs Skye had wrote for my song were perfect and it sounded awesome. I kind of hoped that Vaughn would be able to hear it but I doubted that would ever happen... _"This is my chance." _I looked over at my three new friends, they were all laughing at something Blue had said across the table from me. I smiled when Blue looked at me, "You ready for next week, Chelsea?" he asked me, "Yeah Chels. Do you think you can handle it?" Skye asked teasingly while he nudged me with his elbow.

I laughed at them, "Of course I will. You guys have nothing to worry about." All of them smiled brightly at me, "Alright then! Time to celebrate the beginning of our great new singer! Chelsea!" Cliff yelled as we all lifted our glasses to each other's and laughed. _"Everything is going to get better from here."_

**A/N: Okay I was totally not expecting it to go like this but I found a song that fit this story perfectly and I thought about whenever she was singing the first time Vaughn saw her then ding! I came up with this. xD So the story is almost over *sad face* but I will definetly be doing more ChelseaxVaughn stories because they are my favorite HM pairing hehe. So hope you enjoyed, love you all, and baiii!**_  
_

**~Whispy xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Searching Through The Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty One **

It had been a week since I arrived in Mineral Town and it was the night of the band's concert, "You ready, Chels?" Skye asked while he patted my back. "Definetly, still a little nervous but I'm sure that will go away." I said smiling as I looked out at the crowd from backstage. There weren't many people but more than I had ever sang in front of, "Great! Just remember since this is your first time on stage, I will do the talking." Cliff said reassuringly as he walked up behind us, I nodded at him.

We walked out onto the stage and the crowd cheered and clapped, it sent a whole new wave of nervousness down my spine but once we started to play our first song it turned into a feeling of excitement. _"I'm ready now." _It was the best feeling in the world to be on stage in front of all these people who came here to see us.

I wanted to stay in this moment forever but since that couldn't happen I soaked in all I could.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

I was walking back to my apartment from being at work all day, it wasn't much just a few rooms with only the essentials but it was enough for me.

I was passing by a place that held concerts when I heard a familiar voice emitting from the inside, a sweet tone that just drew me into the place. I bought a ticket from the box office just outside and walked inside to where a band was playing, there weren't many people but there were enough that if I was up there I would be nervous as hell. I looked up at the girl singing, she looked so full of life as she danced around the stage._  
_

_**"Right I want you to be again,  
I love you please see and believe again.**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again,  
**__**trying to find air to breathe again,  
**__**right where I want you to be again,  
**__**see and believe!"**_

The song ended and the girl returned to her place in the front before the drummer spoke up, "Okay! This is our last song! It was written by our lovely new singer, Chelsea, so please enjoy!" he yelled into the mic. I widened my eyes and my mouth hung slightly agape as I stared up at her, "Chelsea..." I whispered before I started slowly pushing my way through the crowd, almost up to the very front.

_**"Sometimes I'm a selfish fake,  
you're always a true friend,  
I don't deserve you,  
cause I'm not there for you,  
though I wish I would be."**_

She looked around the crowd but her eyes stopped searching whenever they laid on me and got the most heart shattering look of sadness in them before she closed them and continued singing, with the first of many tears rolling down her cheek.

_**"I want to be there for you,  
and be someone you can come to.  
**_

_** Swirling shades on purple,  
**__** slow dancing in your eyes,  
**__** the sun kisses the earth,  
**__** and I hush my urge to cry.**_

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words,  
within you're a masterpiece, beautiful...  
you speak the unspeakable phrase,  
I love you too.**_

_**I wanna be there for you,  
be someone you can come to,  
the love... runs deeper than my bones,  
and you, are beautiful, don't you know?"** _

I love her... so much.

**Chelsea's P.O.V. **

He's here, I can't believe it... he heard my song, he actually heard it. I'm so embarrassed but proud of myself at the same time, I kept looking down at him even after the song was over and I could tell he knew the song was for him by the look on his face. I couldn't help myself any longer, I jumped down off the stage and pushed a few people out of the way just to grab onto that white bandanna of his then pull him down into a gentle kiss. He was shocked at first, he tensed but soon relaxed and grabbed onto my waist, a few people beside us went 'Aww.' and that's what brought me back to reality.

He pulled away and I looked him in the eyes, they had tears starting to form in them. I pulled him into a hug, "Come on, go back up there." he said kindly, I nodded my head and climbed back onto the stage so Cliff could finish saying something before we would go backstage again. I kept my eyes on Vaughn the whole time, I was hoping this wasn't a dream. I had been miserable without him all those months, he was the first person I had ever fallen in love with and I was hoping it stayed that way.

"Thank you! All of you!" Cliff yelled at the end of his speech then everyone but me started to walk backstage, I went to the front of the stage and held out my hand towards Vaughn. The people standing in front of him moved out of the way as he walked up to me and took my hand, I helped him up onto the stage then we walked to the back hand in hand. _  
_

I stopped whenever I felt his warm arms wrap around me and spin me around in the air, there were tears coming from Vaughn's eyes as he sobbed silently into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck then intertwined my fingers in his hair as he set me down and planted another kiss on my lips, "Hey." I said softly as I grabbed his hat off his head and wiped away his tears, he smiled at me. A real smile. I placed the Stetson on top of my head and smiled back at him, "I love you." I said happily, "I love you too."

**A/N: I know, I know! What can I say? I love cheesy endings. :'3 Anyways this was the last chapter to this story, if you guys would like I could make a kind of sequel thing. So review if you want that, please! I love you all for your support and being nice and stuff. x3 I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Also, the first song is Again by Flyleaf and the second one is There For You by Flyleaf, I changed a few lyrics to it though hehe. Baiii guys!**

**~Whispy xoxo**


End file.
